The Angry Lover
by NCISbinge
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'AN UNEXPECTED VISIT' - Case solving, lovers quarrels, explanations and romance. And of course, it wouldn't be an NCIS fanfic without some drama... ;)
1. The Angry Lover

**The Angry Lover**

 _Did you stand to close too the fire?_

 _-21 Guns, Green Day._

* * *

 **THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS HERE! I know a lot of you were excited for this so I hope you enjoy! The start of this story will be mainly focused on the case from the last story but only for a few chapters because I'm terrible at writing that kind of stuff! Also, OBVIOUSLY there'll be lots of Tiva and McAbby involved.**

* * *

McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva were at their desks, preparing themselves for the annoyance that would be this case. They were having their last 5 minutes silence before Gibbs entered the bullpen and started yelling orders at them.

"What do we have so far?" Gibbs barked as he paced into the bullpen with a large coffee in his hand.

DiNozzo shot up, clicker in hand. "Well, Boss, our dead body is a Hector Merlo. He was 24 years old and on leave from the USS Arleigh Burke." DiNozzo stared at McGee to continue the report.

"Merlo's last calls were to a Jessica Moller, who was his girlfriend. There's no suspicious activity with his bank accounts either, Boss." McGee reported. Now it was Ziva's turn.

"I spoke to some of his shipmates. They said he kept himself to himself, but would always offer help if it was needed. None of them had a bad word to say about him." Ziva finished off their team report.

"Have we got a location on his girlfriend?" Gibbs requested. McGee clicked away at his keyboard for a few seconds.

"She lives at 1374 Colorado Avenue, Boss."

"Ziva, go and question his girlfriend and take McGee with you." Ziva grabbed her gear and McGee followed to the elevator. DiNozzo shot a look at Gibbs in question of why he wasn't sent.

"DiNozzo, head down to Abby and see if she has any results from the evidence we collected at the scene." Gibbs ordered plainly.

"On it, Boss." And with that, DiNozzo walked to the elevator and headed down to see Abby.

"Hey Abs, got anything on the evidence?"

"Oh hey, Tony. As a matter of fact, I do. The pink fibres that were found on the victim belong to an item of clothing, and according to the toxicology reports the victim had a high trace amount of alcohol in his system but no drugs. There's not really much else." Abby finished off.

"Thanks Abs. Do you have a match from the fibres to the item of clothing?"

"I do. The fibres are from a coral pink women's cardigan." Abby smiled as she reported to Tony.

"Right, thanks. How are you anyway? Have fun the other night?" DiNozzo purposefully asked as he knew Abby would crack under pressure.

"What other night? What do you mean?" DiNozzo was right, Abby was terrible at hiding things.

"You know, when we _all_ went out to celebrate? Did you really drink that much that you don't remember?" DiNozzo raised his eyebrows as a playful smile filled his face.

"Oh, yeah of course I did. How could I forget from the hangover I had?" Abby laughed and Tony realised the awkward tone to it.

"Yeah, I still have mine. But...it was worth it." DiNozzo winked as he headed for the door. "Seeya Abs." Just as DiNozzo was about to walk out, Abby stopped him with an abrupt question.

"How come Gibbs didn't send McGee down?" A smile pulled across DiNozzo's face. _I was totally right about them!_

"Am I not good enough for you? McGee's gone with Ziva to question our vic's girlfriend."

"Oh my god, he knows..." Abby muttered to herself. She knew Gibbs knew about her and McGee. Of course he knew, he was Gibbs.

"What was that?" DiNozzo managed to catch what Abby said, but chose to act as if he hadn't.

"Oh, nothing. Bye!" Tony headed back up to the bullpen to report to Gibbs.

"What did Abby say?" Gibbs questioned immediately.

"The fibres we found on the vic's body belong to a women's cardigan."

* * *

McGee and Ziva got out of the car and headed up the path to the door of Jessica Moller's house. McGee knocked on the door and waited.

"So, how was your weekend McGee?" Ziva asked smugly.

"Ermm, it was good thanks. How about yours?" McGee was very suspicious at this point. He knew that tone of voice, and it was only used when she knew something. _Oh my god, does she know?_

"Yes thank you, DiNozzo and I had some very interesting discussions. What did you get up to? Anything fun?" Ziva was purposefully probing into McGee's weekend to try and get a reaction from him.

"Oh, about what? And not really, no." McGee wasn't willing to divulge anymore information that could lead to Ziva finding out what happened. She was a ninja after all, and ninja's are sneaky.

"Just some theories we have." McGee felt a wave of relief when Moller opened the door – finally.

"Sorry I took so long to answer, I was just taking a shower." Jessica explained the reason for the prolonged answer to the door.

"No problem. I'm Agent David and this is Agent McGee. We're from NCIS." Ziva explained as their badges were dragged out of their pockets to show Merlo's girlfriend.

"Oh, right. How can I help?" Slight confusion washed over her face as if the cogs in her mind were trying to figure out why they were here.

"We just have a few questions to ask, may we come in?" Ziva politely asked.

"Umm, sure. Yeah, come on in." She opened the door fully and gestured her hand to the living room for Ziva and McGee. They took a seat on couch and Jessica sat opposite.

"You are Jessica Moller, yes?" The questions began. McGee didn't usually get sent out to question suspects so he let Ziva take the lead. Instead, he scanned the house to see if anything stood out.

"Yes, that's me. What's this all about?" She was becoming restless.

"Did you know anyone by the name of Hector Merlo?"

"Did? I do, yes. He's my boyfriend. Why?" Jessica looked as though she was becoming agitated.

"I'm sorry to have to inform you that your boyfriend has been murdered, Miss Moller." Ziva gave it a few moments for the information to sink in, and for Jessica to gather herself.

"Murdered? By who? How?" It was like a game of 20 questions. The usual when you find out someone close to you is dead. All you want to know is why, as if it would provide some closure. But the pain of death never heals. You just learn how to deal with it.

"We're currently trying to figure out what happened. We wondered if you could answer some questions to help us? At this point, any information is vital to our investigation."

McGee noticed that Moller didn't seem particularly upset. It was as if her response had been rehearsed. McGee thought to himself. He'd be distraught if he found out one of his friends had died, never mind his girlfriend. Something wasn't right here.

"Of course, anything to help." Jessica sniffled as if she'd be crying, yet there were no tears coming from her eyes.

"When was the last time you saw your boyfriend?"

"About two days or 3 days ago, I think."

"You think, Miss Moller?" McGee stepped in. He was finding it hard to believe this woman.

"Well, things have been a bit chaotic recently. I can't remember." Ziva scribbled any information down on a little notepad.

"Right. I can see that this has come as a shock, so we're going to give you some time to think and you can contact us when you're feeling up for answering some more questions. We'll be in touch." Ziva knew nothing useful would come from her responses at the moment.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jessica ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep breath. Ziva and McGee headed for the door and left to go to the car. They walked down the path to the car and started back to the Navy Yard.

"She's fooling us." McGee said observantly.

"Oh, I know she is." Ziva replied instantly.

"Why did we leave then?" McGee pointed a thumb back to the house.

"If we ask too many questions, she'll know that we think she has something to do with it." Ziva explain to McGee as if it was obvious. "Also, we don't have anything from Ducky or Abby to back us up." She added as she pressed the gas pedal to the floor and they shot off down the road.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Just like the last one, it gets better as it goes along! I'll be posting a new chapter every Friday! Please leave a review, I would appreciate it so much. I reply to all of them too!**

 **And remember, you're wonderful!**


	2. Do They Know?

**Do They Know?**

 _Hold your own in the situation, don't be afraid to be a friend..._

 _-Zombie, Jamie T_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Also, let me know if you know any of the songs that I put at the beginning of each chapter!**

* * *

DiNozzo was sat at his desk, his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him. McGee and Ziva strode out of the elevator and perched themselves back at their desks. The atmosphere of the bullpen had changed since Ziva returned, but more so over the past week. There was an unnatural feeling; emotions were laid out and it had everyone on edge.

"Find anything out?" Gibbs questioned as soon as they'd resumed to their usual positions at their desks.

"She seemed rather shocked to hear the news but McGee and I noticed it seemed very rehearsed. As if she'd acted it out repeatedly in the case that anyone would come by with questions." Ziva explained plainly.

"We didn't want her to think we were on to her so we said we'd be in touch. Not to mention, we hadn't heard anything from Ducky or Abby at that point." McGee elaborated on their visit to Jessica Moller's house.

"Right, I'll head down to Ducky and see what he has. Find out any background information on Moller." Gibbs dished out everyone's tasks and the team nodded their heads as a confirmation.

"McComputer, do as Gibbs says. Ziva, join me to the break-room?" McGee glared at Tony for leaving him to do the work. Ziva got up from her desk and followed Tony to the break-room.

"Yes?" Ziva questioned to why Tony had made her come here.

"Get anything out of McGee?" DiNozzo's smile turned eager for a response.

"I tried, but I think he suspects that we know." The smile disappeared off Tony's face.

"What? How?" There was shock in his tone as if somebody had just discovered a dangerous secret.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ziva's voice raised in pitch as she walked over to the vending machine. "Does it matter if he knows we know?"

"Yes, it _does_ matter, Zee-vah. Two of our best friends are seeing each other behind our backs and we're just supposed to sit back and let it happen?" DiNozzo took a seat at one of the tables.

"Yes." She gave the vending machine a hard kick and out dropped a chocolate bar. Tony flinched at the sudden outburst.

"Jesus, Ziva. Calm down. Anyway, Abby admitted it earlier..." Ziva's head shot up at the statement.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Now it was Ziva's turn to ask the questions.

"Well, she didn't exactly come out with it. But, I was just about to leave and she asked why McGee wasn't sent down. I told her that Gibbs had sent him with you and I heard her mutter something to herself." DiNozzo ruffled his hair slightly while Ziva started to eat the chocolate bar she'd just 'acquired'.

"Did you hear what she said?" Ziva asked with a mouthful of chocolate which made Tony grin.

"She said 'he knows'. Meaning Gibbs I assume. That's practically a confession." DiNozzo reached over to try and steal some of the chocolate, only to be hit by Ziva.

"That's hardly a confession. Anyway, I thought you told me to wait for _them_ to tell us?"

"You're right. Well, just pay attention to them. Try and bring it up with Gibbs. See if he'll let on that he knows."

"Gibbs? I think you're forgetting rule #12." Ziva got up and walked over to the bin to dispose of her wrapper.

"They already broke it ages ago. Doesn't count. Not to mention, they're nothing like us so they definitely would keep it out of the office." DiNozzo raised his eyebrows as he followed Ziva out of the break-room.

* * *

"Hey Duck." Gibbs greeted as he entered the autopsy.

"Hello Jethro." Ducky greeted back in the upbeat tone he always had.

"We got a COD?" Gibbs always got straight to the point when he visited Ducky.

"It would appear our young fellow died from asphyxiation through submersion in liquid." Ducky proceeded to take off his rubber gloves and protective clothing, throwing them away and taking a seat at his desk.

"So he drowned?" Gibbs managed to translate it to simple terms.

"Well...yes. Or rather he _was_ drowned." Ducky got up and walked over to the body. "See these bruises on his neck?" Ducky pointed to the fingertip-like bruises on the victims neck, Gibbs nodded. "I suspect they're from his attacker forcing him under the water."

"Do we have a time of death?" Gibbs never retrieved this information at the scene due to drama within his team.

"Approximately between the hours of 10 and 11pm, Jethro."

"Thanks Duck. Anything else I should know?" Gibbs paused at the doors.

"I don't think so. Until next time, Jethro." Ducky nodded his head to Gibbs then took a seat back at his desk. Gibbs headed back up to the bullpen.

* * *

"What do we have on Jessica Moller?" Gibbs asked before he'd even entered the bullpen. Tony and Ziva looked to McGee. After all, they had left him to find out all the information while they escaped to the break-room.

"Moller's 22 years old, comes from a middle class family. She'd been going out with Merlo for about 8 months. She also has a criminal record, Boss." Gibbs glared at McGee to carry on.

"Uhhh, for theft and assault. When she was 18 she stole $300 from her boss. Then at the age of 20, she was arrested for assaulting her boyfriend but claimed it was in self defence." McGee finished giving a background check on Moller.

"Good job, McGee. Ziva go and question Moller again, and take DiNozzo with you." DiNozzo grabbed his gear straight away, glad that he'd been sent with Ziva this time. They headed for the lift and to Moller's house again.

* * *

Ziva knocked on the door, only this time Moller answered straight away.

"Agent David, was it?" Moller questioned.

"Yes, that is correct, and this is my partner Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva pointed towards Tony who was standing next to her.

"That's _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony corrected as he held up his badge and glared at Ziva.

"Come in. I assume this is about my boyfriend again?" Jessica took a seat and Ziva and Tony sat opposite.

"Yes. We were wondering if you could answer some more questions? Would that be ok? I know we weren't here long ago but we have a bit more information this time." Ziva took the good cop approach.

"Yeah, that's fine." Moller seemed rather different today. She seemed subdued and as if she'd just woken up.

"Where were you last Friday between 10 and 11pm?"

"I was here all night."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"No, I was alone. Do you think I had something to do with it? Like I'd kill my own boyfriend?" Moller's temper was thinning so DiNozzo stepped in to try and calm her down.

"It's a simple process of elimination, Miss Moller." Tony nudged Ziva, urging her to ask a different question.

"Did your boyfriend have any enemies? Anybody he didn't get on with?"

"No. Everybody loved Hector. I can't think of why anyone would want to hurt him." Jessica began to cry. DiNozzo rolled his eyes at how fake it sounded. He glanced around her house when something caught his attention. A cardigan draped over the edge of a sofa. Similar to the colour Abby had described to him. DiNozzo made a mental note to remember that he'd seen it. It can't have been a coincidence, rule #39 prohibited such thoughts.

"Well, that's all the questions we have for now. We'll contact you should we need anything else from you. Oh, and please don't leave the city without informing us." Ziva explained and got up to head for the door. They headed back to Navy Yard but got stuck in traffic.

"So, how's the ninja doing then?" DiNozzo asked with a smile, surprised at himself that he let Ziva drive.

"I'm good thank you, yourself?" Small talk wasn't an area they were good in. They usually spoke in riddles or with their eyes.

"Yeah thanks, I'm good too. I was thinking..." He paused at what he was going to say as if he was awaiting permission from Ziva to continue.

"About?" Ziva waited for him to carry on.

"Although a lot has happened between us since you returned, we haven't really spoken much..." He was finding it difficult to try and voice what he meant.

"We are speaking now, yes?" Ziva focused on the road ahead as the traffic started moving slowly.

"Taking that approach, are we?" DiNozzo turned in his seat to face her.

"You're right. What is it you want to talk about?" Ziva questioned, still keeping her eyes on the road as the traffic finally started moving. DiNozzo wanted to discuss living arrangements with her. Ever since Ziva had returned, they'd spent every night together. He thought it was about time they got a place together. But every time he even slightly hinted at it, she changed the subject or would start messing around the apartment.

"It doesn't matter actually." DiNozzo turned back in his seat and let irritation wash over his body.

* * *

They eventually arrived back at the Navy Yard to be greeted with a glare from Gibbs and a smile from McGee.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs growled.

"Traffic, Boss." DiNozzo answered as he slumped in his desk chair and started typing.

"What did Jessica say?" Gibbs questioned.

"She said that she was alone at the hours that Hector was killed but has no alibi. We asked if she would know who could possibly do this to him but apparently he had no enemies and everyone liked him." Ziva reported to Gibbs.

"She may not have an alibi Boss but she has something that links her to the case." Tony stated which caused Ziva to raise an eyebrow questioningly. Gibbs raised his eyebrows too but as an encouragement for DiNozzo to carry on.

"When we were questioning Moller, I scanned the apartment and noticed a cardigan draped over the couch. It looked like the same the colour as the fibres that were found on our vic."

"Good find, DiNozzo. Hold off on going to pick her up for questioning." Gibbs ordered which confused the team, but they knew he must have good reason for it.

"Uh Ziva, Abby wanted to see you." Tim told Ziva.

"Thank you for telling me, McGee. I'll head down now." Ziva smiled to McGee and headed down to Abby.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Ziva questioned as she entered Abby's lab.

"Hey! How are you?" Abby asked as she turned round to face Ziva.

"I'm fine, thank you..." Ziva trailed off in suspicion of why Abby would call her down for simple chit chat. "What is it you want?"

"Is it a crime to want to talk to my best friend?" Abby returned in an offended tone.

"Well...no." Ziva replied plainly.

"How are things with DiNozzo?" Abby's eyes lit up as she waited for an answer.

"It's going well. We haven't really had much time together recently."

"That sucks. I thought you were living together? Surely you see each other?"

"No, we are not living together. We just happen to spend every night with each other at each of our apartments." Ziva didn't know where this conversation was heading.

"What?! That's practically living together so why aren't you _properly_ living together?" None of it made sense to Abby.

"It just hasn't come to mind. Look, Abby can we talk about something different?"

"I don't know why you're getting so defensive, but sure. How's everything going with working back here?" Abby changed subject as requested.

"It's going well, thank you. Although our suspect is not co-operating as much as we wish she would." Ziva decided to voice her frustrations.

"It would be too difficult for them to _actually_ try and help." Abby smiled at Ziva.

"Right, I should probably get back to the bullpen. Gibbs isn't in the best of moods." She hugged Abby and headed to the lift.

"Seeya! Oh, will you ask DiNozzo to come down?" Abby questioned.

Ziva raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Sure. Abby, what are you up to exactly?" Abby usually broke easy, so now it was time to test this trait. Abby avoided eye contact as soon as Ziva asked.

"I just need to ask him something only he can answer." Abby replied, hoping she'd got Ziva off her case. It was true after all, only Tony could answer her queries. Or at least try.

* * *

"I thought you would've been down there longer." McGee challenged. Ziva simply sat down at her desk.

"Tony, Abby wishes to speak to you."

"Then I shall go and grant her that wish." DiNozzo winked and danced stupidly to lift down to Abby's lab. McGee and Abby both watched him leave. They looked at each other, shook their heads, and got back to work.

* * *

"Hey Abs! What's up?" DiNozzo walked over to stand next to Abby at her computer.

"Hey Tony! Can I ask you something?" For once, Abby asked permission rather than just blurting out her thoughts.

"Go for it!" DiNozzo smiled as he leant on her desk.

"How come you and Ziva aren't living together? I thought everything was sorted between you two now?"

"I don't know really. To be honest, every time I mention it to Ziva she avoids the question or gets up and starts doing something else." DiNozzo explained. Maybe Abby could give some perspective to why she acted that way when the topic of conversation came up.

"So you _have_ mentioned it to her?" DiNozzo simply nodded because he could see Abby wanted to continue. "I asked her about it just before I asked her to send you down, and she told me it hadn't come to mind. She got really defensive about it too!" Abby put on her 'angry' face. She didn't like it when her friends felt like they couldn't tell her things.

"I've tried speaking to her about it but she refuses. I really have no idea why, but I'm planning on finding out tonight." Tony smiled cheekily.

"And how do you plan on doing that if she won't speak to you about it?" DiNozzo wiggled his eyebrows showing that he had a plan.

"I'm going to surprise her by cooking for her, then she'll have no escape. She'll tell me eventually." DiNozzo crossed his arms, impressed with his plan.

"That's a good idea. Well, I hope it works. Let me know how things go?" Abby smiled as she clapped her hands.

"Will do!" He flashed his grin and left Abby's lab.

* * *

 **Please review - it makes me SO happy! I hope you're enjoying so far! Things will start to pick up over the next few chapters. I'll be uploading another chapter on Wednesday too!**

 **Remember, you're fabulous!**


	3. Facing Fears

**Facing Fears**

 _But I know a thing or two about pain and darkness..._

 _-Lane Boy, Twenty One Pilots_

* * *

 **This chapter's probably the shortest I've written - I think anyway. But enjoy! If you'd be so kind to leave a review, I would love that!**

* * *

"You coming?" DiNozzo asked to Ziva. It was the end of the day and Gibbs had told everyone to go home.

"I think I'm going to stay and finish this paperwork." She smiled to him as she gestured to the small pile of folders on the edge of her desk. He was hoping she would say that so he could get back and prepare for his plan of getting her to talk.

"Alright. See you at mine in a bit then?" She nodded sleepily with a smile.

* * *

DiNozzo arrived at his apartment about half an hour after he left the Navy Yard. Traffic wasn't the best, but it could've been a lot worse. He was just grateful he got back with enough time to cook.

He entered his apartment, got changed and headed into the kitchen. Following his Italian roots he decided to cook lasagna. Tony laid out all of his ingredients and got straight into cooking it. Around an hour and half later, the lasagna was in the oven.

"I'd forgotten how long it took make from scratch." DiNozzo said to himself.

DiNozzo had just finished laying the table when he heard the door open. He walked over to Ziva, kissed her quickly, then gestured to the table. Ziva's mouth opened in shock. This was the last thing she expected. The dining table had a bottle of white wine chilling in the middle, two wine glasses either side, and a sprinkling of various colour petals.

"Is there an occasion I should have remembered?" Ziva asked in a playful tone, although she was worried she'd forgotten something important.

"Just felt like surprising you!" Now, this wasn't a lie. He'd been meaning to surprise her with something nice for a while and it just so happened that it would be the occasion that he asked her why she didn't want to move in together.

DiNozzo got the lasagna and served it up onto each of their plates and sat down to join her. He decided to work strategically into the topic of living together.

"Did you manage to finish that paperwork?" He asked just before he took his first bite of the lasagna.

"All but a few paragraphs. It got to a point where I just couldn't be bothered anymore." She chuckled as she took a sip of wine. "This tastes great by the way." She complimented the chef as she continued to eat.

"Yeah, paperwork makes everyone feel that way. And yeah, I didn't think it would taste good but it's not too bad." The next few minutes passed in silence until Tony decided to move onto the actual point of the meal.

"So, there's something I want to talk to you about..." He trailed off until she responded.

"Go ahead." She replied as she enjoyed her lasagna.

"I think we should move in together." He decided to just talk about it in small chunks rather than just throw it at her all at once, but she had different idea.

"Not this again." She got up from the table and was about to walk off until DiNozzo grabbed her wrist gently.

"Ziva, you can't avoid this forever no matter how much you try. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Ziva avoided even looking in the same direction as him at this point.

"I'm tired, can we just talk about this some other time." It was more of a statement than a request.

"No, we can't." She felt his eyes cutting into her and decided to just finally give in. She snatched her wrist back and joined him back at the table.

"Ziva, I don't understand what's wrong? Every time I mention moving in together you freak out on me. Is it something I've done?"

"It is not you at all." Ziva replied quietly as she stared down at her hands.

"Then what is it? Ever since you came back we haven't spent a night apart. We're practically living together anyway so what's so wrong with making it official?" He honestly couldn't think of a reason why she was so opposed to the idea. She didn't answer for a few seconds until he raised his eyebrows, pushing her for an answer.

"Because then it's real..." She raised her voice at him.

"I don't understand?"

"When I came back, I didn't expect things to work out like they did. To go so well. Moving in together makes it real. My life has just got back on track and is going better than ever. I don't want it to be ruined. I don't want to end up hurting you or you hurting me. I don't think I'd be able to come back from that place in my mind again." She explained sadly. DiNozzo's expression turned to sadness too. He didn't expect that to be the reason and felt terrible for pushing her.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I had no idea." He reached across the table and placed his hands on hers. "I promise I will never, _ever_ hurt you, and if I ever do – unintentionally – then I won't stop trying to make it up to you until you're happy again. Look at it from a different point of view then; it won't be any different to now. In fact, it's even better! We don't have the annoying decision of having to pack stuff to take to each others, or arguing over who's apartment we'll be staying at." DiNozzo tried his hardest to persuade her. He wanted to take the relationship to the next level.

"You have some good points." She had to admit, he was doing a decent job at trying to persuade her. She looked up at him briefly and noticed the excitement in his eyes.

"But anyway, I'm just glad we've talked about it. I'm not rushing you or anything, you let me know when you feel like talking about it any more." He leaned over the table and kissed her affectionately for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." She said unexpectedly.

"What for?" DiNozzo stroked her hand reassuringly.

"For not telling you in the first place."

"It's doesn't matter now, don't worry about it." He leaned over once more and gave her a quick kiss. He picked up her plate and his own and loaded up the dishwasher before turning it on.

"We're both tired. Let's go and get some sleep." He held out his hand and she placed hers in his as he guided them to the bedroom.

* * *

 **After this chapter, my mind was on a roll so it does start to pick up and get better after this one! I hope you're enjoying - let me know!**

 **Remember, you're wonderful!**


	4. New Relations

**New Relations**

 _You can't control it, know it or hold it..._

 _-Under The Sun, Michael Weatherly_

* * *

 ***!SPECIAL BIRTHDAY UPLOAD!***

 **Review for the fact I used Michael Weatherly's song for the lyrics? ;)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Things start to pick up after this one. Also, I've decided I'll be uploading every Wednesday and Friday now! However, this is just a bonus upload because it's my birthday, so I thought I'd treat you guys!**

* * *

"Where the hell are Ziva and Tony?" Gibbs questioned angrily to McGee.

"Errr, I'm not sure, Boss. Should I ring them?" McGee was trying to think of something he could do that wouldn't anger Gibbs any further.

"Forget it. Do we have anything new on the case?"

"Actually, we do. While you were out getting coffee, we got a call from the DC Police Department. They had a man make a statement about seeing a woman shouting near the water in Potomac Park last week. He said he'd heard about the murder of Hector Merlo on the news and thought it might have something to do with it. Got down to the police station straight away and they referred him to us." Finally, something on the case rather than uncooperative people and dead ends.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the conference room." Just as McGee answered, Tony and Ziva walked in and attempted to explain why they were late.

"Don't bother. DiNozzo, witness in the conference room. Go and find out what he knows. We might have a lead for the case." Gibbs ordered. Tony threw his gear down and headed to the conference room.

"Hi, I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He got straight into introductions just as he was sitting down.

"Hi there, I'm Nate Phillips."

"We understand that you may have been a potential witness to a murder?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Could you explain what you saw?"

"Well, I work until quite late on Friday's and I always walk through Potomac to get home. So, I was walking through there last week and I heard this woman screaming at someone or something but I couldn't' see anyone with her. She was crouched down by the water. I thought she was just some crazy person. But then I saw on the news about that guy, Hector Merlo, and it seemed to add up to what was being reported. I headed to the police station as soon as I could."

"You did the right thing." DiNozzo nodded towards Nate. "What was she shouting? Do you remember?"

"Something about long distance and sleeping with other women."

"Right, and what time was this?"

"Well, I finished work at 9:45 so probably around 10ish?"

"Fits with the time of death. Did you manage to see the woman? I know it was probably quite dark but anything can help."

"I wasn't really that close to her and she was out of the street lamp, but she was probably around 5'4, average build. I can't really tell you much else because I couldn't see."

"Alright. Thank you for your co-operation, it's really helped. We appreciate you taking the time to talk to us."

"Yeah, no problem. Poor guy didn't deserve what he got. Anything to help you catch him." They both stood from their chairs and headed to the door.

"We'll be in touch should we need to ask you anything else." DiNozzo gestured for the man to go first through the door.

"Yeah of course, anything you need. Thanks." DiNozzo headed back to the bullpen and filled everyone in on what he'd been told.

"DiNozzo, McGee get to Moller's house and bring her in for questioning."

"Yes, Boss!" They said in unison as they headed to the lift.

* * *

DiNozzo and McGee got out of the Charger and walked on up to the front door of Moller's house. They knocked and waited for an answer.

"So how's life, Probie? Anything new going on?" DiNozzo questioned. McGee got deja vu from when Ziva started interrogating him last time they were here.

"It's good thanks, and not really." McGee decided to change the subject. "She's not here, is she?" They'd been waiting for at least a minute and she still hadn't answered.

"The curtains are open, have a look in. I'll go and check round the back." DiNozzo knocked at the back door but got no reply, and both doors were locked.

"Gibbs isn't going to be happy that we're coming back empty handed." McGee's face grew worried as he pictured Gibbs shouting at them.

"When is Gibbs ever happy?" DiNozzo asked rhetorically and McGee just shrugged as they got in the car.

* * *

McGee and DiNozzo parked the car and headed into the Navy Yard.

"I'm going straight to Abby. You owe me for being late this morning." McGee informed Tony before running to the elevator and watching it close as DiNozzo had just registered what he'd said.

"Damn it, McGee!" Tony muttered angrily to himself.

"Where the hell is Moller? And McGee?" Gibbs questioned as he glared at Tony.

"She wasn't there, Boss. McGee went to Abby." DiNozzo waited in anticipation for Gibbs' response.

"Right. Get a warrant to search her house." Gibbs ordered, surprisingly without an angry tone.

"On it, Boss!" Tony saluted jokingly as Gibbs rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"Psssttt." Tony aimed his 'discreet' noise towards Ziva. She looked up at him, un-amused but not able to hold back her smile.

"Nobody's here, why are you making stupid noises to attract my attention?" Ziva questioned Tony's immaturity. She loved it secretly though. DiNozzo thought for a few moments.

"You know, I'm not really sure." He chuckled at his own silliness which made Ziva laugh too. "Anyway, I asked McGee if he had anything new going on in his life at the moment, and obviously he said no. But when we got back he went straight to Abby. Admittedly he was getting me back for being late this morning, but I still think something suspicious is going on." He explained eagerly.

"I see. You're telling me this because?" Ziva sighed to hide the fact she quite enjoyed playing detective with her boyfriend. He looked at her with an offended glare. "What?! You told me to wait until they told us! That is what I'm doing."

"I know. But it's no fun waiting!" DiNozzo crossed his arms and had a brat-attack like a little kid.

* * *

"Hey." Tim said softly as he walked over to Abby.

"McGee!" Abby screamed excitedly and hugged him. Just as they parted from the hug, Abby kissed him.

"A bit risky, isn't it?" McGee smiled at the fact things weren't weird between them after what had happened. In fact, it was anything _but_ weird. Their kiss at the bar had been a non-verbal communication that they were now dating.

"It's worth it." She winked and started typing. "So, I was thinking we should tell Ziva about us..." Abby was unsure of how McGee would react to her suggestion.

"What? Why?" McGee's voice raised in pitch.

"She's my best friend, Tim! It's _so_ difficult not to tell her! You don't understand!" Abby pulled her 'grumpy' face.

"You're right. We can tell her if you want." McGee knew it was easier to just agree and he figured people would find out eventually.

"OH MY GOD! WHY IS IT SUCH A BAD IDE- wait, what? Did you just say we could tell her?" Abby's expression turned from anger to shock to happiness as McGee laughed and kissed her with a smile.

"What about Tony?"

"You know what he's like. We should tell Ziva first then him."

"Yeah. I can't wait for the teasing to happen." McGee replied sarcastically as his mind raced through the numerous things Tony would harass him about.

"He might not that be that bad..." Abby trailed off and bit her lip. She knew Tony would tease McGee endlessly – it was just his way of showing he cared.

"So what's the plan?"

"I invite Ziva out for lunch and we make some sort of plan so you turn up. Simple!"

"Simple? How is it going to be simple? You can't get Ziva without Tony. They're _always_ together!"

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Abby hoped at least.

"This case should be over within the next day or so. We'll do it then?"

"Deal!" Abby wrapped her arms around Tim's neck and kissed him.

* * *

 **I hope you're enjoying so far. Like I already said, things really do pick up after this chapter. I've been writing a chapter every day and I'm enjoying it so much!**

 **Remember, you're incredible!**


	5. New Clues

**New Clues**

 _Raise your hands now to testify..._

 _-East Jesus Nowhere, Green Day._

* * *

 **You know how last chapter I said it was the shortest? Well, this is actually the shortest one. I hope you're enjoying so far.**

* * *

"The Legal Department has just sent us the warrant to search of Moller's house." Ziva waved the piece of paper around.

"Right. All of you get to her house. Search it then bring her in for questioning if she's there this time." Gibbs demanded and the team headed out.

* * *

The team pulled up outside of the house. DiNozzo knocked on the door and within a few seconds Moller answered – unlike last time.

"Jessica Moller, we have a warrant to search your property." McGee showed the paper to Jessica as DiNozzo walked straight on in to her house.

"McGee, make sure she doesn't disappear anywhere." Tony ordered Tim, emphasising the word disappear by making quotations marks with his hands. McGee chuckled.

"Sure thing." McGee gestured for her to sit down and joined her.

"Here's the cardigan. It matches the colour that Abby told us. Does it look like the one you saw on her couch when we questioned her?" Ziva held the garment of clothing up for DiNozzo to inspect.

"Yeah, that's the one. You think she would've disposed of it. Guess she didn't realise it would be the thing that caught her out." Tony shrugged and started to search the bedroom with Ziva.

"There's quite a lot of pictures of them together." Ziva pointed to the framed photos that littered every surface in the room.

"Do you think she had a crazy obsession with him?" DiNozzo picked one of the photos up for a closer look.

"Who knows. I guess we'll find out soon." Tony placed the photo back down as Ziva opened a drawer.

"It seems like she kept a diary. I suppose the circumstances go against the argument that someone's diary should not be read." Ziva flicked through the plain looking notebook that had the word 'Diary' written in fancy letters.

"Yeah, I would say so. Found anything interesting?" DiNozzo continued opening drawers in hope that something useful would be found.

"She writes a lot about Merlo, which is no surprise." Ziva continued scanning the pages. "Ah, here's some rather incriminating writing." She cleared her throat before reading out loud.

"Today has been rather eventful. I saw Hector for the first time in three months! I spent the last few days non-stop thinking about seeing him and preparing myself - I even bought a new outfit. However, things took a turn shortly after I met him. He broke up with me. That selfish bastard broke up with me. I bet he just can't keep it in his pants! That's the real reason! Well, he got what he deserved. Regret isn't something that should be felt."

"You're right, that's definitely incriminating. Let's get her to interrogation."

"This is actually a confession. Hector's death was reported on the news on Saturday. This was written on Friday – the day it happened. It's dated. Her writing 'he got what he deserved' is our proof."

"Looks like we have our killer." DiNozzo grinned and walked through to McGee.

"Jessica Moller, you're under arrest for the murder of Hector Merlo. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." McGee handcuffed Moller as she stayed silent. They walked Moller to the car and headed back to the Navy Yard.

* * *

"I'll go and take the cardigan to Abby. Shouldn't take long." Ziva informed the team and headed to Abby.

"Abby?" Ziva asked as she entered the lab.

"Ziva!" Abby raced over to hug Ziva.

"I need you to match the fibres from this cardigan with the ones we found on the victim. We have her in interrogation right now."

"No problem." Abby held out her hand as Ziva passed the evidence. Abby got straight to work with testing a sample and collecting it.

"How are you anyway?" It felt like it had been a long time since they'd spoken last.

"I'm good thanks! Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! It hasn't even been that long!" Ziva chuckled and Abby realised this was the best time to ask what she needed to.

"I know right! We should definitely go out for lunch when the case is closed!" Abby suggested, hoping Ziva would agree.

"That'd be great! I'll tell DiNozzo when I go back up."

"NO!" Abby answered before Ziva even had a chance to breathe.

"What? Why not?"

"Uhh, just you and me? Some girly time?" Abby knew Ziva could tell she was stalling but she had no other option.

"Alright then, just you and me." Ziva smiled just as Abby's computer made a noise.

"You'll be glad to know that the fibres match to the ones found on the victim!" Abby smiled as she delivered the good news.

"Thank you!" Ziva said as she headed to interrogation.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Remember, you're legendary!**


	6. Explanations

**Explanations**

 _Another moment trapped in time..._

 _-The Forgotten, Green Day_

* * *

 **I hope you're all doing well! Let me know what you think of the story so far!**

* * *

Jessica Moller sat emotionless in interrogation as Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo watched her from observation.

"Just waiting on Gibbs." DiNozzo blurted out. At that exact moment, the man himself entered observation.

"DiNozzo, interrogate Moller." Gibbs commanded.

"It would be my honour, Boss." Tony saluted, over exaggerating every movement to be silly. McGee and Ziva laughed at him until Gibbs glared at them.

DiNozzo casually entered the room and sat opposite Moller, placing a cream folder on the table.

"We matched the fibres from your cardigan to strands found on Hector Merlo. Care to explain how that happened?" Tony dove straight into the interrogation. He wanted this case to be over as soon as possible.

"It all happened so fast..." Moller randomly spoke out, almost as if she wasn't completely with it. She seemed dazed and zoned out from her surroundings.

* * *

 _Hector Merlo had just stepped foot onto solid ground for the first time in three months and was greeted by his girlfriend – Jessica Moller. They'd been going out for just over half a year. With Merlo being at sea a lot of the time, they'd tried the whole let's-see-if-we-can-do-long-distance thing, and so far it was working. Up until tonight. But only one of them knew this._

 _"Hey babe." Merlo greeted as Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

 _"You're free!" She laughed as she kissed him again._

 _"For now, yeah." Merlo laughed back as they held hands and started walking along the dock._

 _"So how it's been?" Jessica asked with excitement in her voice._

 _"Oh, y'know, the usual sea, sea and more sea." Merlo chuckled at himself._

 _"Stupid of me to ask really." They continued walking along the dock until Merlo stopped them both._

 _"Look, we need to talk." The four words that struck fear in anybody. The four words that meant there was something wrong. The four words that could potentially end something – a friendship, a relationship. Whatever it was, it was never usually good._

 _Jessica stood to face him, the darkness engulfing their faces. The calm sounds of sea washing through the dock, the moon shining down creating a runway of light on the reflection of the ocean water._

 _"What do you mean?" The question posed the denial that Jessica had actually heard the four words. The question that begged she'd misheard him._

 _"I can't do this long distance anymore. It's not fair on you or me." Merlo didn't know what else to say. That's all there was to it._

 _Jessica stood for a few moments. Anger inside her threatening to break out and cause chaos. Instead she took a deep breath and put on an extremely fake smile._

 _"You're right. It's difficult, I understand. But seen as we're together now, why don't we celebrate you being on leave?" This was just the beginning of her crazy-psychotic-I'm-going-to-make-you-regret-this revenge plan._

 _"Woah, umm, sure." He hadn't expected her to deal with it very well._

 _They headed towards the nearest bar they could find. Merlo went and sat at table while Jessica ordered some drinks. She joined Merlo and they spoke about all the things that had happened in their lives separately while they'd been away from each other. The night went on and Merlo got considerably drunker with each drink Jessica got for him. She made sure that she'd only had two or three. A couple of more hours passed and Jessica thought she'd got him drunk enough._

 _"I should get back." Merlo slurred out as he pointed towards the door, barely able to point it straight from all the alcohol._

 _"I'll walk you back to where you're staying." The gesture would be taken as polite by Merlo. However, it was something completely different._

 _"Wow, thanks. That's soooooo kind of you." Merlo was definitely drunk. It got to the stage where words became something to play around with. Jessica helped him up from the chair and headed towards to the exit._

 _"Where are you staying?" Jessica asked as she held him to stop him from falling over._

 _"A hotel." He laughed stupidly at his obvious answer. Jessica took a deep breath to try and control her anger – drunken people were always difficult to handle._

 _"Yes, but where's the hotel?"_

 _"Ohhhh, it's over the far side of Potomac Park."_

 _"Right, let's head over there then." They started walking towards Potomac Park, Jessica practically dragging Merlo along. It seemed that the alcohol had made him think his legs had dissolved. Eventually, they arrived at Potomac Park and began to walk through._

 _"Y'know, I didn't think you'd handle me breaking up with you very well." He stated as he stumbled along the riverside. Jessica simply nodded, until the switch in her mind clicked into overdrive._

 _"Well yeah, this is me handling it well..." She quietly stated as she plunged him into the river, holding him under._

 _"WHAT YOU MEAN IS LONG DISTANCE DOESN'T WORK FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU WANT TO FUCK ALL THE GIRLS YOU SEE WHEN YOU'RE ON LEAVE!" She screamed at him at the top of her voice._

 _His attempts to fight back were ineffective due to the alcohol. His arms splashed water everywhere as he struggled for air as the water filled his body. She eventually let go when his body lay motionless in front of her. She stared at him for a few moments, his body floating in the darkness. She straightened her outfit and walked off as if she hadn't just killed someone..._

 _There are people in this world who don't know what they're capable of. People who feel a range of emotions until it tips them over the edge and they can no longer hold back what lives inside. The demons that possess us all. The demons that lurk in our dreams. The demons that bring out the worst in the people that we are. Everyone has different coping methods. Some like to be alone and others like to resort to violence – whether it be self inflicted or harm to another person. The demons choose which it will be. Unfortunately, in the case of Jessica Moller, her intentions were focused on causing a pain equal to what she felt. Some people's last resort can be a temporary solution – just like this one. You can't run from your feelings and actions. Eventually they come back and bite you in the ass. That's a little thing called life..._

* * *

DiNozzo turned around and nodded to the one way glass and a police officer entered and took Moller away. Tony joined the team in the hallway.

"I wasn't expecting that to be so easy." DiNozzo admitted as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Me neither. But, I'm glad it's over." Ziva smiled in response to McGee.

"Right, have tomorrow off and enjoy your weekend." Gibbs left the hallway.

"You guys want to hang out Saturday night?" McGee asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well, I don't have any other plans so, sure." DiNozzo agreed.

"I'm seeing Abby in the day but I'm free of the night time so of course!"

"Great! I'll text you on Saturday." McGee waved. Ziva and Tony were still stood in the hallway.

Unexpectedly, Tony pushed Ziva against the wall and started kissing her deeply. At first, she was rather shocked but reciprocated after a few seconds. His hands roamed her body, not able to get enough. Her hands ruffled his hair. Their kiss was becoming heated and intense. Ziva wrapped her leg around Tony's waist.

"Oh my god..." Tony muttered between kisses. He grabbed her waist and pulled her hips towards his. Ziva pulled back, remembering where they were.

"Let's continue this at your apartment..." Ziva bit her lip and grabbed his hand, guiding them the parking lot.

* * *

 **The murder flashback was the first thing I wrote for this entire sequel, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Remember, you're magnificent!**


	7. What?

**What?!**

 _Open the past and present, and the future too..._

 _-Scattered, Green Day_

* * *

 **I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! I hope you're all doing well! I know I tend to just trail off with the M rated stuff, do you actually wanted me to get graphic or not? Leave me a review and let me know!**

 **Also, I realise Tony may be a bit OOC towards the end but it is fiction after all!**

* * *

They entered Ziva's apartment and headed for the bedroom. Ziva pushed Tony onto the bed and crawled on to straddle him.

"Someone's eager." Tony commented with a lustful grin. Ziva stopped trailing kisses on his neck and shot him an annoyed look.

"Which is great, I love it." Tony smiled apologetically, hoping that he hadn't pissed her off too much. She stood up off the bed.

"Oh c'mon! I didn't mean it like that!" He sat up on the edge of the bed.

Ziva simply grinned and started to undress. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it over the other side of the room, revealing a purple bra with white lace detailing it. Next, she took her cargo pants off and kicked them to the side, showing her matching underwear and suspenders.

"Purple really suits you..." He grinned in awe of her body. Her beautiful olive coloured skin accented the deep purple of the lingerie she was wearing. Her stomach was toned and her waist was a perfect shape. She slowly walked over, swaying her hips and pushed him down.

"Now, where was I?" She smiled deviously which made him smile back in excitement.

* * *

McGee and Abby were entwined on the couch watching horror films – much to McGee's disliking.

"Why are you still covering your eyes?" Abby tried to pry Tim's hands from his face.

"It's scary!" McGee whined.

"Seriously?! They're literally driving a car. What's so scary about that?" Abby shook her head at how much McGee was overreacting.

"You never know when it's going to get scary! It's always when you least expect it!" McGee peaked through a gap in his fingers.

"How are you ever meant to protect me if you can't even watch a scary film?" Abby teased.

"Hey! That's completely different! I'd step up straight away if anything happened to you!" He leant over and kissed Abby with a smile.

"I know you would." She kissed him again then continued speaking. "I was just messing with you." She winked and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"You're so evil to me." McGee winked back.

"So, I'm seeing Ziva tomorrow. We need to make a plan so you turn up unexpectedly." She made quotations marks with her fingers at the word 'unexpectedly'.

"Oh yeah, we're telling her, aren't we?" McGee took some popcorn from the bowl on Abby's lap.

"Yeah. I was thinking that you turn up after we've finished eating lunch. Say you came to get coffee or something. I mean, she'll probably know we've planned it but at least we tried." She grinned as she stuffed popcorn into her mouth.

"Sounds like a good plan. What time should I turn up?" McGee questioned, hoping this plan would work.

"I'm not sure what time we're meeting yet. I'll text her now." Abby explained as she texted Ziva.

* * *

Tony and Ziva lay in bed, trying to catch their breath back.

"That was..." Tony panted, too out of breath to finish his sentence.

"Out of this world." Ziva finished the sentence for him. Just as she was leaning over to kiss him, her phone beeped. She stopped just inches from his face.

"That might be Gibbs, I should check." She slid out of the bed to locate her phone.

"He gave us the weekend off." Tony reminded her.

"You never know!" She retorted back. She found her cargo pants and bent down to find her phone in the pockets.

"I like this view." DiNozzo commented as he put his hands behind his head. Ziva found her phone and got back in bed. Tony wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"It's Abby. She wants to know what time I'm meeting her for lunch tomorrow." Ziva shared with Tony as she texted Abby back. "1pm is an acceptable time for lunch, yes?"

"I'd say so, sweetcheeks." DiNozzo quietly answered as he drifted off to sleep, Ziva joining him as her eyes became heavy.

* * *

Ziva and Abby met at a cute little café called 'The Coffee Pot' for lunch. They'd each ordered and then headed over to a table.

"I bet you're glad the case is over, aren't you?" Abby questioned as she took a sip of water. She was rather disappointed when they told her they didn't sell Caf-Pow!

"Definitely. We knew that Jessica had something to do with it, but she wasn't very easy to talk to." Ziva explained.

"Yeah, she seemed a bit uncooperative from what I heard. But I suppose the case was closed pretty fast."

"Yes, that's true. How have you been recently, anyway? Anything new going on?" Ziva questioned as she took a sip of her tea.

"I've been good thanks!" Abby grinned. "Nothing's really been happening."

"I find that hard to believe. You always have something interesting happening!" Ziva raised her eyebrows. Just as she'd finished speaking, their food arrived. They said thank you in unison and chuckled at each other.

"Well, I'm seeing someone." Abby bit her lip, deciding whether it was a wise move to say that.

"And that's nothing new?!" Ziva's voice raised in pitch. "Tell me about him!" Ziva encouraged Abby as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Alright, but only because it's you! I haven't told anyone else. He's really clever, funny, he makes me feel so happy!" Abby got dreamy eyes just talking about McGee.

"You seem to really like him! I'm so happy for you! Do I know him?" Abby's mind went into panic mode the moment Ziva voiced the question. She knew she had to divert the conversation because she couldn't bare to lie to her friends.

"That's enough about me anyway, how are things with you and Tony?" Abby thought she'd made a good save.

"We talked about moving in together. As you probably noticed, I was quite opposed to it but he managed to persuade me." Ziva answered and took her last bite of her sandwich. Abby noticed and decided now was a good time to text McGee.

"I'm so happy for you!" Abby almost screamed, grabbing the attention of those around her. Ziva mouthed sorry to the other customers.

"Abby! Calm down!" Ziva laughed at how excitable her friend was.

"Oops, sorry! It's just so exciting! I'm glad you finally spoke about it! He seemed really bothered that you wouldn't talk to him about it!" Abby was still grinning, she looked over to the checkout and noticed McGee was ordering. Time for their plan to be put in to action. "Oh my god, there's McGee!" Abby pointed to where Tim was ordering a coffee.

"McGee!" Ziva shouted across the café and McGee walked over to join them.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you two here!" McGee tried to act as surprised as he could as he sat next to Abby.

"We didn't expect to see you either." Ziva added as McGee took a sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something earlier..." Abby trailed off and waited for Ziva to respond.

"Yes?" Ziva felt a little on edge at the random comment. McGee decided to answer instead of Abby.

"Abby and I are together." McGee announced with a huge grin. Abby grabbed his hand in anticipation of Ziva's reaction. She simply held her mouth open in shock at what she was hearing. She instantly thought of Tony and his plan. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her as they told her and not him as well.

"I was definitely not expecting it to be you, McGee! But I'm so happy for you both!" Ziva smiled – half falsely, half sincerely.

"You don't seem that happy..." Abby's expression saddened.

"No! I am! Honestly! It's just...are you going to tell Tony too?" McGee and Abby looked at each other.

"Well...we weren't going to tell him yet." Abby explained.

"Why not?" Ziva didn't understand at all.

"He'll just tease McGee about it all the time. We're just going to wait a bit. So, you _can't_ tell him, okay?" Abby pleaded.

"What?! This is BIG news! How am I not supposed to tell him?" Ziva decided not to share the fact that Tony had already worked out they were together.

"Ziva! Just try! You know how he'll get if he finds out we haven't told him!" Abby's tone turned to desperation.

"Fine! I'll try! I should probably get back, I need to discuss some things with Tony. Don't worry! Nothing to do with you two being together." Ziva got up and left, waving goodbye as they all said their farewells.

"I think that went pretty well." McGee commented as he finished his coffee. Abby looked worried.

* * *

Ziva placed her key in the door and walked in to find Tony watching a film.

"Hey!" He greeted her as he paused the film. "Have a nice lunch with Abby?" He smiled as she walked into the kitchen – trying to avoid him in fear she would accidently say something.

"It was nice, thank you. Enjoying your film?" She questioned to try and get off the topic of her afternoon.

"It's good to hear you had a nice time. Yeah, there's not really anything good on, so I'm not paying much attention." He got up off the couch and joined her in the kitchen.

"Oh, I see. Your apartment's better when it comes to films." Tony noticed that Ziva was avoiding eye contact with him and she sounded a bit different to usual.

"What?! You know something, don't you?" Tony started following Ziva around the apartment.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Ziva had hoped her voice wouldn't have sounded so rehearsed. So far she was doing a terrible job at acting 'normal'.

"OH MY GOD! THEY TOLD YOU, DIDN'T THEY?!" DiNozzo's voice raised in pitch as he yelled in excitement at the thought of finally knowing.

"You're not supposed to know!" Ziva retorted.

"Wait, how come they told you but not me?" Tony continued to follow her around the apartment. She looked at him, feeling bad for them not telling him at the same time.

"They didn't want to tell you yet because they knew you would tease McGee about it..." Ziva trailed off. She looked at Tony's hurt expression.

"Oh...right." Tony's voice became quite as he walked to the door of the apartment. "I'm going for a drive."

"Tony-" Ziva stopped as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't want me to know. Am I really that bad of a friend to them?" DiNozzo muttered to himself. He continued driving until he arrived at his destination, walking up the stairs to an apartment door. He raised his hands and knocked. Seconds later, McGee appeared at the door.

"Tony? What are you-" Tony cut in before Tim had chance to finish.

"Am I really that bad of a friend that you told Ziva but not me? I can't believe you thought I'd tease you about being with Abby. I guess Ziva didn't tell you how much I've been wanting you to tell us you were with each other. I _knew_ you were together. I wouldn't tease you, McGee. I know how you and Abby feel about each other. When I realised , I was so excited for you two. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore..." DiNozzo ran a hand through his hair and started to walk off. McGee was shocked at what had just happened in the space of a few seconds.

"Tony, wait!" McGee ran out of his apartment and grabbed Tony's arm. Abby turned up at the door to see what was happening.

"Wait for what? For you to tell me that I make your life hell with all my stupid pranks?" Tony huffed.

"No, not at all. Look, we didn't mean anything by it. You're not a bad friend at all. In fact, you're a brilliant friend. We didn't realise it would upset you so much." McGee tried to explain.

"Well, it did. I'm happy for you two. I might have teased you about other girls you've been with, but this is Abby." Tony smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I really am. You're my best friend. You should've been the first person to know." McGee smiled sincerely. Abby decided to join in with the conversation and apologies.

"Tony, you know we wouldn't intentionally hurt you. We just didn't want you teasing McGee all the time. We know you don't mean anything by it but sometimes it just gets to him." She walked over to him in her skull print pyjama's and hugged him.

"It's fine. I'm just overreacting, I guess. We're still on for going out tonight, right?" A glint of happiness sparkled in DiNozzo's eyes.

"Of course!" Abby clapped her hands together and grinned.

"I better get back and get ready then!" Tony winked and headed off.

"See you in a bit." McGee chuckled at what just happened as he walked back into his apartment with Abby.

* * *

Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva turned up to their favourite bar to have a night of pure fun which consisted of shots, colourful cocktails, karaoke singing and lots of dancing. All of them were happy and having a great time just being around each other. Everything felt like the old times and it warmed each of their hearts. And as we all know, drunken minds spill out sober thoughts – everybody got very emotional with each other and shared a lot of love. It was what they all needed.

* * *

 **Not sure how I feel about some of this chapter, but overall I'm pretty happy with it. Let me know what you think?**

 **Remember, you're cool!**


	8. It Says Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**It Says Home Is Where Your Heart Is**

 _For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse..._

 _-Jesus of Suburbia, Green Day_

* * *

 **I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope enjoy reading it!**

 **If you're a Green Day fan, you'll notice the title is from the same song as the lyrics at the beginning – but I doubt any of you are.**

* * *

The sun shone through the window illuminating the room, waking Tony and Ziva up. Tony perched himself up on his elbows and squinted from the sun shining in his eyes.

"That's weird..." He tried to bring himself to open his eyes fully.

"What is?" Ziva questioned whilst rubbing her face.

"I don't remember last night, but I don't have a hangover..." Tony finally managed to open his eyes fully, regretting it as he felt blinded.

"You're right, that _is_ strange. I feel the same actually." Ziva reluctantly peeled back the blankets and swung her legs round to the edge of the bed, placing her feet on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Tony decided to lie back down. Ziva stopped in her tracks and turned round to face him.

"To the bathroom, do I need permission from you?" Ziva retorted.

"Someone's sassy today." He replied as he threw a pillow at her. She laughed, threw it back and continued to the bathroom. A few moments later, she crawled back into bed and lay facing Tony.

"I want to talk about moving in together." She randomly commented as she messed with his hair.

"Sure." He tried to hide his excitement but she could see it in his eyes.

"I will move in with you on one condition..." She trailed off waiting for him to ask what it was.

"And what's that, sweetcheeks?" He grinned at her, which gave her butterfly's like always.

"We move into _your_ apartment." She continued messing with his hair, it was one of her favourite things to do.

"Of course, that's fine with me. How come?" He started stroking her arm lightly.

"Well, my apartment doesn't feel like a home unlike yours, and I don't want to go through the hassle of finding somewhere new – not yet anyway." She leaned closer and gave him a short kiss.

"Fair enough." He kissed her again, continuing what she'd stopped before. He tried not to show how excited he was that she'd spoken about it again and made a decision.

"I should probably get showered so I can go and sort my apartment out." She got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom to get ready. DiNozzo grabbed his phone off the bedside table and texted Abby.

 _The plan worked, meet me for coffee?_

While he waited for a reply, he checked his emails then started to play Tetris. Just as he got to level three, Abby replied.

 _YES! Totally. The Coffee Pot in an hour?_

Tony knew Abby would be thrilled about the whole situation and would want all the details.

 _Sure, see you there._

Half an hour later, Ziva kissed Tony goodbye and headed to her apartment.

"Let me know if you need any help!" DiNozzo shouted down the hallway.

"Thank you. I will." Ziva yelled back before entering the lift.

DiNozzo got showered and headed to meet Abby.

* * *

"Hey Abs!" Abby stood up from her chair and hugged Tony.

"Hey! Give me _ALL_ of the details!" Abby yelled in excitement, DiNozzo simply laughed.

"Let me order first. Drinks are on me, what do you want?"

"Strawberry milkshake, please!" Abby grinned as Tony headed over to the tills. A few moments later, he returned with a cappuccino and Abby's strawberry milkshake.

"Thank you." She grinned as she took a sip, waiting for Tony to tell her everything.

"The lasagna went great." Abby nodded. "Then I told her I wanted to move in together and she tried to walk off." Abby's mouth opened in shock. "But then I told her I couldn't help unless she told me what the problem was." Abby nodded again. "She said she didn't want to move in together because then it would be real. She basically thought it would mess up how things are now. But I managed to persuade her." Abby started clapping her hands in happiness.

"Great job with the lasagna – you're a true chef." She gave him a thumbs up. "I was not expecting her to try and walk away." Tony shook his head in agreement as he took a sip of his drink. "But I'm so glad she finally told you the problem! Has she said anything since?" A huge grin plastered Tony's face and Abby raised her eyebrows to encourage him to tell her.

"This morning, she said she wants to move into my place. She's at her apartment sorting stuff out right now actually." Abby looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "Abby, calm down. I don't need you fainting right now." Abby visibly took a few deep breaths.

"I'm _so_ going over there to help her after we've finished her." DiNozzo shook his head and laughed.

"How are things with you and McLover going?" Tony chuckled, proud of the use of the McNickname.

"It's going great thanks. I'm really happy we got together." Abby drank the last of her milkshake and gave a huge grin.

"As he's technically my little brother, you tell me if he upsets you and I'll kick his ass." Tony winked.

"I'm sure he wont, but thank you." She stood up and hugged Tony.

"I better get back and make room for Ziva's stuff." Tony scratched his head thinking about where everything would go.

"And I better go and help Ziva. It's was good catching up! We really don't do this often. It was nice." She hugged him again, her happiness going out of control.

"Yeah, it was nice. We should do it more." They both headed out off the café together and separated to continue with their plans.

* * *

"Abby, what are you doing here?" Ziva wondered as she let Abby in.

"I just met Tony for coffee and he told me you were moving in with him!" She hugged Ziva so hard, she knocked her back slightly. Luckily, Ziva was use to it – everyone was. "So, I thought I'd come and help you pack!"

"News travels fast, yes? Even faster now you know." Abby was known to tell everyone anything she knew. "That's very kind of you though, I'm just packing up my room at the moment."

Abby took her coat off and draped it over the couch. "Let's get to work then!" Abby smiled and they headed into Ziva's room.

* * *

"Hi, is this Extra Space Storage?" DiNozzo queried to the man on the phone.

"Yes Sir, this is. How may I help?" The man offered in a friendly tone.

"I was wondering if you have any storage units left?"

"We do, Sir."

"Great. Can I by any chance start moving stuff today?"

"Yes, you can. If you come down within the next hour to sort out payment and contracts, then you can move your things in today."

"That's great, thank you so much. I'll see you shortly."

* * *

Ziva and Abby were sat on the couch with a bottle of water each, breathing faster than usual.

"Who would have thought moving would be such hard work?" Ziva questioned as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I know right. I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow." Abby shared the pain Ziva was feeling. "We should probably get this done with before we start to refuse to ever move again." Ziva stood up and held her hand out for Abby to grab.

"I'm so glad you offered to help."

"That's what friends are for." They headed into kitchen next.

* * *

"Right Sir, if you'll just sign here please and then you can start moving your things in!" DiNozzo picked up the pen, signed the dotted line and dated it.

"Thank you." The employee walked over to the photocopier and made two separate copies. "Here's your copy of the contract and details. If you have any problems or questions, don't hesitate to come to the front desk and we'll try our best to help." The worker smiled and shook Tony's hand. He headed back to his apartment to pick up the boxes he needed to store. When he returned, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

"McGee."

"Hey Tim, Ziva and I are moving in together. Will you come and help me take some stuff to the storage unit? There's not enough room for all of it in my car."

"Why am I always the last one to know these things?" McGee complained.

"Well, you know now. So will you help me?" Tony heard McGee sigh.

"Sure. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks, McGoo. I'll make it up to you."

* * *

DiNozzo and McGee dusted off their hands as they finished putting the boxes into the storage unit. Tony typed in the code for the alarm and locked the padlock.

"Thanks, McGee. I really appreciate it." Tony patted him on the back. They headed out to the front of the building.

"So, she finally agreed?" Abby had filled McGee in on everything that had happened.

"With my magnificent persuasion skills, of course she did." Tony smiled proudly.

"If you say so." McGee rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch and noticed it had just turned 6pm. "Fancy going for a drink?" DiNozzo thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Sure. They're on me." They planned where they were heading then drove there separately. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at their usual bar and headed over to their favourite booth. Tony headed to the bar and returned back to McGee with four beers. McGee picked his up and so did Tony. Tim raised the bottle to make a toast.

"To you and Ziva moving in together!" McGee toasted with a smile.

"And to you and Abby getting together!" Their beer bottles clinked and they spent the next few hours chatting about various things and drinking their favourite beer.

* * *

Ziva walked over to Abby with two glasses of wine and slumped onto the couch next to her.

"We definitely deserve this after the day we've had." Abby and Ziva raised their glasses to each other.

"I'll drink to that." Ziva laughed.

* * *

 **I really liked the end of this chapter! I laughed so much writing the next chapter because I can just imagine it happening to them haha! You'll see!**

 **Remember, you're marvelous!**


	9. I Don't Remember

**I Don't Remember...**

 _Life's alright and love is real..._

 _-Alien's Landing, Emily's Army_

* * *

 **I loved writing this chapter so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

DiNozzo woke up to a headache and the sun shining through a gap in the curtains. He reluctantly opened his eyes and found that he wasn't in his bed. He was on a couch. In what seemed to be McGee's apartment. He rubbed his eyes and looked to see where Tim was.

"McGoo?" Tony called out. Just as DiNozzo had finished calling him, he turned up in the door frame of his bedroom, holding his head in his hands.

"I take it you're feeling the same then?" Tony questioned as he tried to sit up, his head pounding from the sudden movement. He squinted at the pain and cradled his head in his hands.

"If you're feeling like you're being hit with a hammer too – then yes." McGee walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and gave one to Tony.

"Thanks." DiNozzo managed to mutter as he accepted the water and drained it within seconds like McGee.

"All I can remember is going to get a couple of beers...what happened?" McGee took a seat next to Tony as they tried to piece together how they ended up in such a state.

"I have no idea. We must've had more than just a couple." DiNozzo shook his head, instantly regretting it when his headache worsened.

"Oh crap! What about Ziva and Abby?" McGee stared in fear at Tony which he mirrored. They both rushed to find their phones, ignoring their headaches for a moment. After searching their clothes, which were in various places over the apartment, they were confused to not find them. They both looked up at each other with questioning glares. After further searching, they eventually found them and regrouped back on the couch.

"Where was yours?" Tim asked, gesturing towards the phone in Tony's hand.

"In the bath..." Tony's expression was the most confused McGee had seen in a while. He pulled the same face when he revealed where he found his.

"Mine was in one of my work shoes." They stared at each other briefly and burst out laughing.

"Well, we sure know how to have a crazy night." Tony laughed as he patted McGee on the shoulder. "Now time to see how many texts and missed calls we have."

"On the count of three?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, I need to prepare my excuses."

"One..." McGee started.

"Two..." Tony continued.

"Three!" They both said in unison as they checked their phones. There was the usual; emails, app notifications, updates. Then there were the texts and calls. McGee counted four missed calls from Abby and six texts from Ziva. Tony had three missed calls from Ziva and seven texts from Abby.

"There's not as many as I expected." DiNozzo stated as he turned to McGee.

"I was about to say the same. What should we do?" McGee felt his heartbeat speed up at the thought of an angry, worried Ziva and Abby.

"Well, I'm hungry and this hangover isn't going to go away without food, so shall we just tell them to meet us for breakfast?" DiNozzo felt that this was a reasonable decision. It gave them a chance to think of their reasons for not answering and it could all be arranged without a phone call.

"Good idea. I'll just text them. I don't need any shouting through the phone right now." McGee proceeded to message Abby.

 _Hey. Sorry I haven't answered. Both of you meet us for breakfast at our usual?_

"Yeah, that's a wise move." Tony praised Tim at this scary time.

* * *

Abby and Ziva lay on the couch, tangled up in each other's arms and legs when one of their phones made a loud noise, resulting in waking them up. Ziva slowly opened her eyes to find her leg under Abby's arm and Abby's foot under her knee. She had no idea how they'd ended up like this but it was surprisingly comfortable. Abby eventually opened her eyes and moaned about being woken up. She looked at how she was lying and glanced at Ziva, they looked at each other and broke in laughter.

"How did we end up like this?" Abby questioned as she tried to control her laughter.

"I have no idea at all." Ziva managed to take a breath from all the laughing.

"Did one of our phones go off or was I dreaming?" Abby wondered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, I think that was real life." Ziva began to untangle herself as she headed over to the kitchen counter where they'd left their phones.

"It's yours." Ziva stated as she passed Abby her phone. She checked it immediately as she began to remember last night.

"It's McGee. Thank god he answered. He said meet them at our usual for breakfast." Ziva's eyes widened as she remembered her and Abby calling both McGee and Tony numerous times, worrying about if they were ok.

"I'd completely forgot about that, but I'm glad they're ok." Ziva checked her phone, noticing she'd received a text from Tony.

"Tony texted me saying they'll explain when they see us. We better get going, we can get showered when we get back." Ziva picked up her purse, phone and keys and glanced around the apartment. There were two bottles of wine on the coffee table and take-away boxes.

"The two bottles of wine would probably explain why'd we'd forgotten about McGee and Tony." Ziva laughed, walking out the door with Abby following.

"I didn't even realise." Abby laughed back at Ziva as they headed for breakfast.

* * *

Ziva pulled up outside 'The Coffee Pot' and parked her Mini.

"I need caffeine, like, right now." Abby complained as they both got out of the car and waited outside for Tony and McGee.

About five minutes of waiting later, Tony and McGee arrived in a taxi over the road from the café.

"Well, they're in a cab, so alcohol was most likely involved." Ziva deducted as her and Abby narrowed their eyes at their boyfriends as they crossed the road.

"McGee, if we don't make it out alive, it's been good knowing you." DiNozzo whispered to McGee just before they arrived in front of Ziva and Abby.

"Same to you." McGee patted his shoulder.

"Hello boys, have a good night?" Abby and Ziva both crossed their arms and glared at them both. McGee and Tony looked at each other in fear.

"Well...if we could remember last night, we'd be able to answer that question." Tony answered reluctantly and scratched the back of his head. Abby and Ziva looked at each other and smirked. They were enjoying keeping the boys on edge. In fact, they weren't even mad at them, they were just worried more than anything. As a federal agent, it was never a good sign when someone couldn't contact you. Also, rule #3 prohibited it.

"Look, we can explain-" McGee was cut off as Ziva and Abby started laughing. He looked at Tony with a confused expression, which was showing on Tony's face too.

"We're not mad at you, we were just worried." Abby explained as she hugged McGee and kissed him.

"Oh, thank god." Tony let out a breath of relief. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Breakfast anybody?" Ziva questioned and they all headed into the café. They all ordered various drinks and food and discussed their nights, each explaining how they turned into unexpected drinking sessions.

"Why was your phone in the bath?" They all laughed at how bizarre it was.

"I honestly can't even think how it would've happened." DiNozzo shook his head and they all carried on laughing. "It's alright you laughing McGoo, yours was in your shoe!" Their was a chorus of giggles as everyone shared stories of drunken nights and where they'd ended up due to alcohol.

"Right, we better get moving your stuff." DiNozzo announced. "If you drop McGee and me off at the van hire place, we'll rent one and come to your apartment." DiNozzo suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." They all left the café and proceeded to their next location.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I actually laughed so much writing this chapter for some reason!**

 **Remember, you're spectacular!**


	10. Open Hearts

**Open Hearts**

 _Take you away from that empty apartment you stay..._

 _-Empty Apartment, Yellowcard_

* * *

DiNozzo and McGee pulled up outside Ziva's apartment in the removal van and beeped the horn. Ziva looked out of the window and smiled at her boyfriend as he winked at her.

"They're here, let's start taking stuff down." Ziva pointed to the boxes closest to the door as Abby began to grab one and head down.

"Let's open the van up and wait until they bring the first boxes, then we'll all go up together." Tony suggested.

"Sure." McGee answered softly. "Are you nervous about Ziva living with you?" McGee had been wondering this ever since their relationship started to get serious. He knew DiNozzo wasn't a player anymore and that he was crazy about Ziva, but moving in together was a _big_ commitment. DiNozzo looked as if he was thinking of all the scenarios that could happen, and took a while to answer.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It's definitely a step up in our relationship but it's what I wanted. We spend every night with each other now anyway, so it probably won't be much different." DiNozzo explained, sounding very mature for his usual personality.

"Wow." McGee knew Tony felt this way but it still came as a shock to hear it from him directly. "Well, I'm glad you're taking that step. It'll all be great!" McGee and Tony exchanged a 'bro hug' as they called it. Ziva and Abby were just walking out of the building when they looked over to the van and saw them hugging.

"Awwww!" Abby let out. "They're so cute!" Abby nearly dropped the box from jumping up and down in happiness.

"Brotherly love." Ziva commented as they walked over to the van.

"Do you two need a moment to compose your feelings for each other?" Ziva teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony answered as he grabbed the boxes and started loading the van.

"Right, let's get you moved out!" DiNozzo yelled and ran up the stairs to Ziva's apartment. They all laughed at his playfulness. The following three hours consisted of back pain, frustration and silly arguments, but resulted in an empty apartment. Abby saw the saddened expression of Ziva's as she stared at the bare apartment.

"We'll go and wait outside." Abby decided collectively for the group so Ziva could be left alone for a few moments.

"I'll be down in a bit." Ziva said, almost in a whisper. DiNozzo put a hand on her shoulder and gave an understanding smile, then headed downstairs. Ziva sat down on the wooden floor thinking about all the things that had happened while she'd lived here; her first kiss with DiNozzo, many nights spent crying herself to sleep, arguing with her dad on the phone, drinking wine with Abby. This apartment covered all the emotions. She sighed and headed for the door, looking back briefly and continuing outside.

Tony left McGee and Abby at the van and walked over to Ziva.

"Hey." He held her chin up. "You alright?" He embraced her tightly. She loved his hugs. She felt so protected and happy when she was in his arms.

"Just looking back at the apartment brought back a lot." She started sniffling as if she was about to cry.

"You absolutely amaze me with how well you cope with things. I'll never stop trying to make you happy, so you won't need to worry about bad memories at my apartment." He kissed the top of her head and felt her squeeze him tighter. She tried ignore all of the bad thoughts and just focus on life she lived now.

"We had our first kiss in that apartment." Ziva reminded him with a smile on her face that he felt against his chest.

"Oh, you're right, we did! Then I passed out." He chuckled thinking back to it.

"It was still a great kiss." She pulled her head back to look at him.

"Oh yeah, it was totally worth the passing out." They stared at each other for a few seconds, both thinking back to the time since they'd first met. DiNozzo leaned down and slowly kissed Ziva with as much love as he could.

"Do they ever stop being cute?" Abby asked McGee as she grinned. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They're definitely good together." McGee kissed Abby on the cheek, and Ziva and Tony walked over.

"Abby and I shall drive in my Mini and meet you two there with the van, sound ok?" Ziva walked round to the drivers seat.

"Yep. See you soon." They all waved to each other and drove back to Tony's place.

* * *

"That's the last box." DiNozzo announced as he placed it on the floor. They'd created a system; McGee and Tony brought in the boxes while Ziva and Abby unpacked them. It had sped up the process by a few hours. Ziva didn't actually own that much. Like she said, her home wasn't very home-like because she didn't spend much time there which meant there wasn't much need to buy things for it.

"Pretty much everything's put away." Abby declared.

"Thank you so much for helping me move. I appreciate it so much." They all had a group hug. "We'll go out next weekend, and drinks are on me."

"I'm not arguing with that." Abby winked as she headed for the door. "You know where we are if you need us." She patted McGee's chest.

"Thank you. Same to you as well." McGee and Abby headed out.

"So..." She looked at DiNozzo with a smile. "We're living together!" Her smile turned to a grin. Although she'd been opposed to it at first, she'd got excited after they'd talked things out.

"It seems that way." He walked over and kissed her. "It's going to be great being able to do that whenever I want." He smiled at her.

"You could before, we were always with each other." She laughed at his pointless comment.

"Yeah, but it's different." He couldn't help but smile.

"How so?" She teased him.

"It just is! Just accept it or we'll be having problems on a first night of living together!" He plagued her.

"Will we now?" She raised her eyebrow at him as she played with his shirt collar.

* * *

It was 10:30, Ziva and Tony were in bed after the tiring day they'd had.

"See, real isn't as scary as you thought." Tony pointed out as he trailed his fingers up and down her arm.

"What?" Ziva didn't understand what he was on about.

"You didn't want to move in because it made things real, but it's not so bad is it?"

"Oh, I see. No, it's not, you're right." She looked up from his shoulder and smiled.

"Do you think Gibbs will be in a bad mood tomorrow?" DiNozzo questioned.

"When is Gibbs _not_ in a bad mood?"

"Well, that's a good point but he just seemed a lot worse last week." Tony thought back to how Gibbs had been at work. He made a mental note to possibly take a visit to Gibbs' basement at some point in the week.

"I suppose we'll see." Ziva's voice sounded sleepy as her eyes started to close.

"Night, Ziva. I'm so glad you agreed to move in with me." He kissed her neck as he spooned her.

"I'm glad you persuaded me. Goodnight." They both drifted off to sleep within minutes.

* * *

 **I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review; let me know what you think or talk about NCIS! Anything at all! I answer everything!**

 **Remember, you're super!**


	11. Love, Hard Drives and Basements

**Love, Hard Drives and Basements**

 _What we have is more than enough..._

 _-Ordinary World, Green Day_

* * *

 **I know the scene with Gibbs may be a bit OOC, but I really wanted to explore different relationships between the characters in this story so that's why! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's fun to work on Tony and McGee's relationship.**

* * *

It was a Monday morning in the office and paperwork was the main task of the day. Due to Gibbs giving them the Friday off, none of the paperwork had been done, which left today for it to be completed. The bullpen was in a comfortable silence; the low hum of monitors and mumbles of other agents in the rest of the office. It had just turned 12:30 which meant it was lunchtime. Ziva had joined Abby in her lab, leaving Tony and McGee together.

"Wanna grab lunch, McGoo?" Tony swivelled in his chair to face Tim.

"Sure." McGee turned his computer off and headed to the lift with DiNozzo.

* * *

They'd decided to go a café close to the Navy Yard which was a regular for most of the NCIS workers. It was called 'The Anchor' and was dominated by Federal Agents, with only a few non-agency people who went there.

"I'll pay for lunch, what do you want?" McGee offered.

"I invited _you_ out for lunch, I'll get it." DiNozzo started to grab his wallet from his pocket, until McGee stopped him.

"I insist." McGee smiled.

"Thanks, McGee. I'll just have a grilled cheese please."

"What drink?" McGee enquired. DiNozzo patted his stomach.

"Coke, and make it diet!" He grinned as McGee went and ordered and he found a table, stopping to greet a lot of the agents he knew here. McGee did the same as he made his way over to Tony. He placed the drinks down on the table and put the order number in its stand.

"Remember that night you came round to my apartment when the whole argument thing was happening?" McGee remembered very fondly, because it was the night that Tony had opened up to him and he'd felt honoured by it.

"Yeah, of course."

"You know how I said I thought I loved Ziva..." Tony trailed off, waiting for McGee to prompt him to continue.

"How could I forget that?" McGee chuckled.

"Well, now I _know_ that I love her." DiNozzo decided it felt strange but good to say that out loud.

"That's great!" McGee's heart warmed at the fact Tony was opening up like this to him again.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she gets scared? Oh my god, what if she breaks up with me?" McGee saw Tony's eyes turn to panic as he tried to register all the questions that he'd just asked.

"Tony! Calm down. You're thinking _way_ too much into this." McGee attempted to be the voice of reason.

"How can I not think about it? It's a _BIG_ deal, McGee!" Tony placed a hand on his chest as his breathing started to speed up.

"Look, you need to relax. Right now." McGee placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Look at me." Tony ignored him and carried on freaking out. "Tony! I said look at me!" He finally looked up to McGee.

"You need to listen to me right now. Take a few breaths, and relax! You can do this! You've got this far with Ziva, and look back to everything that's happened up until now. This is _nothing_ compared to all the barriers you've faced so far. They're three little words, and I understand they hold a lot of meaning and seriousness but you can do it. I'm sure she feels the same, and she might not but it doesn't mean that she won't _ever_ feel that way. " McGee noticed Tony's breathing had calmed down.

"You're right. Thanks, McGee. I don't know what I'd do without your help." He nodded and smiled at Tim. Their food arrived shortly after and they spent the rest of their dinner talking about Ziva and Abby.

* * *

Once again, the rest of the day was spent doing paperwork. To everyone's surprise, Tony had stayed despite Gibbs saying they could all go home. Ziva and Abby had made plans to hang out at McGee's while he did some computer related stuff.

About half and hour after everyone had left, Tony filed his last report and headed to Best Buy to get McGee a present to thank him for all his help recently. Tony had overheard a conversation Tim had been having with Abby about a new hard drive he'd wanted, so he decided he'd treat him.

A twenty minute drive later, and Tony had arrived at Best Buy and was greeted by an employee.

"Good evening, Sir. Can I help you at all?" The worker smiled eagerly.

"Yeah, you can actually. I need a hard drive, but a specific make." DiNozzo praised himself for actually listening to all the details about the hard drive McGee wanted, even if it made no sense and bored him.

"What would that make be, Sir?" They started walking further into the store.

"If I was listening properly, I think the brand was Seagate? Is that a real thing?" DiNozzo chuckled, feeling stupid.

"Yes, Sir." The employee chuckled too. "They're just over here." He gestured over to the accessories aisle. "Do you know what size?"

"Now, that's one part I _can_ remember." DiNozzo laughed again. "5 terabytes." The worker walked over to the section full of different types of hard drives and picked up the one Tony wanted.

"Here you go." He handed it to Tony, who sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the help!" Tony headed over to the checkouts and paid for the item.

* * *

"Yeah, I think you should definitely make him start running with you." Abby agreed with Ziva.

"He's not going to like that..." McGee chipped in from at his desk.

"I thought you were supposed to be upgrading your firewall, not listening to our conversation?!" Abby teased. McGee stopped typing and raised his hand in surrender. Ziva and Abby continued with their conversation when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." McGee left his desk and went to answer the door, leaving them to their conversation.

"Hey Tony, come in." McGee moved to the side so DiNozzo could come in, shutting the door behind him. Tony raised his eyebrows to Ziva and Abby as a hello.

"Hey Tony." Abby grinned and took a sip of her wine.

"Hey Abs." He smiled and walked over to Ziva, kissing her on the cheek.

"What brings you here?" Ziva asked the question everybody was wondering.

"I came to see McGee." Tim was stood by his desk and was surprised to hear that.

"Well, we shall leave you to it." McGee walked over to the kitchen and Tony followed. Tim grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony took a sip. "Oh yeah, I got you something." He grabbed the hard drive from his suit pocket and handed it to McGee.

"How did you know I wanted this?" McGee smiled in confusion but happiness.

"I heard you talking to Abby." Tony drank some beer and smiled at the fact McGee was happy about his present.

"Wow, thanks so much! How come you got me this?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for having my back a lot recently and all the advice."

"You didn't have to get me anything." McGee smiled as he studied the present. "But I really appreciate it." McGee leaned in a hugged Tony, patting him on the back.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd drop by and give you that. I've got to go." DiNozzo headed for the door, leaving McGee wondering. Abby and Ziva spoke quieter so they could hear what was going on as they peered over.

"How come you're leaving so soon?" McGee walked over to DiNozzo.

"I said I'd meet my friend from college for a quick drink." Tony felt bad for lying, but he didn't want them to know where he was going or he'd be getting lots of questions.

"Oh, alright. See you at work tomorrow." McGee opened the door for Tony and he walked out.

"Bye Tony!" Abby yelled out the door to him.

"Seeya Abs. Ziva, I'll be back around 10." He peered over McGee's shoulders to the girls.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Ziva and Abby went back to chatting.

"Glad you like your present, McComputer." Tony grinned as he started to walk down the hallway. Tim poked his head round the door-frame.

"Thanks again for the present." McGee said, waving it around in the air.

* * *

"Hey, Boss. I bought your favourite bourbon." DiNozzo walked over to Gibbs' workbench and emptied the jars full of screws, proceeding to pour the alcohol. Gibbs put down his sanding block and took the drink. He raised his glass and they both took a sip.

"There a reason you're here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs leaned against the workbench.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Tony didn't know how to approach the whole asking-Gibbs-if-he's-ok thing.

"Well, that's what you're doing." So, he decided to just come right out with it.

"Are you alright, Boss?" Tony asked, shocked at himself that he'd actually managed to voice the question.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gibbs put his glass down, and started sanding some woodwork – surprisingly not a boat! Tony realised, from this action, that there was definitely something wrong.

"Boss, don't lie to me. We've known each other too long for this nonsense." Tony continued to surprise himself by _actually_ saying all of these things. Gibbs knew Tony was right, so he decided to open up slightly.

"It's Kelly's birthday this month." Gibbs managed to say.

"Oh..." DiNozzo trailed off. He didn't know exactly what to say. "That majorly sucks. I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling." Tony felt like he was walking on egg shells right now.

"You just become numb to it after a while, but it still hurts at the same time." Tony was impressed with how much Gibbs was opening up, it was unlike him at all.

"Well, if you ever need some company, then you know where I am. You know where we all are." Gibbs stopped sanding for a moment.

"Appreciate it." He patted Tony on the arm. They both sat in a comfortable silence and finished their drinks.

"Hang in there, Boss." Tony said as he walked up the stairs. Gibbs' smiled slightly at his agent.

* * *

DiNozzo walked into his apartment, took off his suit jacket and walked to the kitchen to get a beer.

"Have fun with your friend?" Ziva asked as she closed her book.

"I went to see Gibbs." DiNozzo stayed in the kitchen, drinking his beer.

"How come you said you were seeing your friend then?" Ziva felt slightly hurt that he'd lied to them. To her.

"When do I go and see Gibbs usually? I'd get just get loads of questions fired at me. It was easier to just say something else."

"Oh, I see." Tony could hear the slight hurt in her voice, but didn't address it.

"It's Kelly's birthday this month." DiNozzo shared.

"Oh." Ziva thought to how Gibbs had been acting like Tony had said, and now it made sense. "Is he ok?"

"Can he be ok after what happened?" DiNozzo's tone came out harsher than he meant. He walked over and sat next to Ziva.

"I'm sorry." He held her hands in his. "I should've told you where I was going and I didn't mean to snap at you just." He leaned in and kissed her slowly.

"No need to worry about it." She kissed him again.

"I'm going to bed, are you going to join me?" Ziva smiled sleepily.

"Yeah." He followed her to the bedroom, the conversation he'd had with Gibbs playing on his mind.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	12. Typical But Unexpected

**Typical But Unexpected**

 _The dawn of a criminal in bloom..._

 _-Outlaws, Green Day_

* * *

 **Enjoy - and please leave a review! It makes me so happy! And that's what I need right now!**

* * *

When the alarm went off at 0600h, DiNozzo was surprised to see that Ziva wasn't lying next to him.

"Ziva?" He called out, hoping for an answer.

When he didn't get a reply, he grew concerned. He got up out of bed and checked in the living room. She wasn't there. He checked in the kitchen. No. The bathroom was next on his list, and he'd never been so relieved to find it locked.

"Ziva, are you alright?" A few seconds later, the door opened and Ziva appeared. Her complexion was pale and she looked drained. Tony took a few steps closer and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm just coming down with something." She mumbled into his chest.

"Have you been you sick?"

"It is fine, it doesn't matter." Ziva tried to brush it off like she did with everything.

"Yes, it _does_ matter. You're having the day off." She pulled back from his embrace and glared at him.

"I'm fine and I'm going to work. End of conversation." She held up her hand and then brushed past him to get ready. DiNozzo shook his head at how stubborn she could be. Truth be told, Ziva was worried. _What if this isn't just illness, but something else..._

* * *

Tony and Ziva arrived at the office, throwing their gear down and turning on their monitors. A few seconds after Ziva sat down, she felt her stomach churn. She got up and raced for the toilets. DiNozzo watched her and followed after her. When he walked in, she was hovering over the toilet, throwing up.

"Ziva, you're not ok. I'm going to call Ducky." DiNozzo informed as he held her hair and rubbed her back.

"There's no need to waste Ducky's time." Ziva tried to protest.

"If you're throwing up, then it's not a waste of time, and it's certainly not _nothing_." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and walked her over to her desk, guiding her to sit in her seat. Tony picked up her work phone and called Autopsy.

"Hey Duck, Ziva's been throwing up and doesn't seem too well, could you come and check if she's alright?"

"Of course, my dear boy. I shall be up straight away." DiNozzo hung up, and turned around to find Gibbs' questioning glare, staring him in the face.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs questioned with his coffee in his hand.

"Ziva's not feeling too good."

"Right." Gibbs said plainly, though slightly concerned, as he walked over to his desk.

Just as Tony had finished explaining to Gibbs, McGee came running in, his expression full of fear.

"Where's Abby? Is she here?" His voice panicked, as he looked around for her.

"She's _your_ girlfriend, McGee. You should know where she is." DiNozzo teased but realised the fear in Tim's eyes. "She was with you last night, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she stayed round. I woke up this morning and she wasn't there."

While they were discussing where she was, Gibbs had gone to check her lab and everywhere else he thought she might be, but she was nowhere to be found.

"She's not in her lab either or the rest of the building." Gibbs announced. Tony saw the colour rush out of Tim's face.

"Oh god, what's happened to her?" Tony had never seen McGee so worried before. Just then Ducky turned up to check on Ziva.

"Ziva, my dear-" He stopped when he saw the worry on Tim's face. "Timothy, are you alright?"

"Abby's missing..." McGee trailed off as the fear kicked in even more from hearing those words come out of his mouth. "How come you're here, Ducky?"

"Our Ziva's not feeling too well." Ziva tried to become invisible by keeping as quiet as possible. DiNozzo was knelt next to her chair with his arm wrapped around her. "I'll just take your temperature and check your vitals." Ducky started his examinations.

McGee was sitting at his desk, with his head in his hands, stressing out. Tony realised that now it was _his_ turn to be there for his friend. He walked over to McGee and knelt down in front of him.

"McGee, relax. You worrying about her isn't going to help and it'll just make you feel worse. I completely understand, but you have to stay strong for her. We're going to find out what's happened, and we won't stop until we do." He placed a hand on McGee's shoulder for reassurance.

"I don't know what could've happened to her. You know Abby, she's never late to work, and she never goes anywhere without telling us." McGee's hear rate only continued to rise.

"Right, have you tried tracking her phone yet?" McGee's eyes shot up, and he started typing away to try and get a signal. "It's turned off." Tony could see the last shred of hope McGee had drain out of his eyes. "She's definitely in trouble..."

"Then we go to our next option. Where was she when it was turned off?" DiNozzo was determined to get some kind of lead. McGee put the location on the plasma screen for the team to see.

"Alright, so there's quite a few derelict buildings and warehouses around that area." Tony looked over to Gibbs making phone calls. "We'll send how ever many people we can to search every one of them."

"What if she's not in any of them?" McGee couldn't help but be pessimistic at the moment.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Tony walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"We need as many agents as we can to search that area." He pointed to the map on the plasma TV.

"Already on it. I'll speak with Vance and see what else we can do." Gibbs headed up to Vance's office.

"Hang in there, McAwesome." DiNozzo decided that complimentary McNicknames were his best choice of address right now. McGee smiled briefly.

"All finished." Ducky announced and DiNozzo looked at Ducky for a report. "She has a common case of the flu, my dear boy. Nothing to worry about. I've given her some antibiotics, she should be back to normal in a few days." Ziva breathed a sigh of relief to hear it was the flu and nothing else. "Keep me updated on Abby." Ducky patted Tony's shoulder and walked over to McGee.

"Abby's a brave girl, Timothy. Do call me if you need any help."

"Thanks, Ducky." McGee replied in almost a whisper.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you're all doing well!**


	13. Part Of The Job

**Part Of The Job**

 _What good is love and peace on earth?_

 _-Troubled Times, Green Day_

* * *

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Do you have any ideas on what you want to happen in this story? Let me know please!**

* * *

"You know, that was one of the greatest nights of my life. I got to see my favourite band and meet the most beautiful woman in the world." Harry said as he ran his hand down Abby's cheek. She scoffed at how cringy he sounded. Abby had met Harry at a concert. They'd started talking before the show had begun and continued until the end of the night. Harry was in his early 20's and had quite a shy personality.

"You realise how screwed you are when they find out I'm missing?!" Abby was surprised at how confident she sounded considering she was tied to a chair in some random building.

"You're just a forensic scientist, they won't investigate it. I know who you work with." Harry replied, waving the team's personal files at her.

"Are you _that_ young that your under-developed brain doesn't realise the consequences of kidnapping someone who works for a _federal agency_?" Abby couldn't believe how naïve he was. Did he not realise they would come looking for her? She could see the panic setting in his eyes.

"Oh Abby, you're so cute when you get angry!" He gave her a sickly smile.

"They'll be here soon, you realise. McGee's probably traced my phone!" Abby was trying to make him realise the stupidity of what he was doing.

"He's the reason you're in this situation right now!" Harry started walking around the room.

"What?! What's McGee got to do with this?" Abby yelled.

"He just had to have you as his girlfriend, didn't he?" Abby could hear the tone of jealousy in his voice.

"That's what this is about?" Abby genuinely couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I could deal with not having you. Seeing you everyday was enough for me." Abby cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Seeing me everyday? What are you on about? I haven't seen you since the concert." Abby's expression turned to realisation – he'd been stalking her.

"You might not have seen me, but I've certainly been seeing you." Harry walked over to the table where the files were. He skimmed through them until he found what he wanted. "Ziva, isn't it? Your friend? How was your lunch with her on Saturday?" Abby felt the colour drain out of her face at the thought that she'd been getting stalked.

He walked over to Abby, cut the ties from around her ankles and pushed her towards the stairs leading to the car outside.

* * *

It had been three hours since McGee had come rushing in and they'd discovered Abby had gone missing. They were now searching all the derelict buildings and warehouses in the area where Abby's phone was last on. Vance had managed to pull some strings and get 40 extra agents to help search the area for Abby.

"It's no use, she's not in any of them." McGee's voice sounded drained.

"We still have a few left, she could be in one of them." DiNozzo tried to keep a positive approach about the current situation they were dealing with, but it was becoming increasingly harder with McGee's negative attitude.

It had been about half an hour, and the team were searching the last building in the area.

"Gibbs, you're going to want to come and see this." DiNozzo shouted to the other room. The whole team regrouped and couldn't understand what they'd found.

"How did he get those?" Ziva questioned to the team's personal files on a table. Lying next to it was a scrunched up piece of paper with something scrawled on it. Gibbs straightened the paper out.

 _Nobody had her, did they?_

 _There was nothing to be bothered about or jealous of._

 _But then HE came along. Swept her off her feet. She was no longer free._

 _I couldn't let it happen, so I had to do this to get to HIM._

"Abby was here..." McGee stated as he put some latex gloves on and picked up the cable ties that were near a chair. Everyone looked over to where McGee was crouched down.

"Ziva, photos. DiNozzo, dust for any prints." Gibbs ordered.

"On it, Boss." They replied in unison and got to work.

"Boss, what about me?" McGee walked over to the table where Gibbs was.

"You sure you're up for this?" Gibbs was extremely concerned for his team, especially McGee.

"I have to do this for Abby. I failed at protecting her, it's the least I can do." Tim thought back to the night they'd watched horrors when she'd asked how he could protect her if he couldn't watch a scary film. McGee put on a brave face and tried to start being positive.

"See if there's any cameras in the area." McGee nodded and headed back to the Navy Yard to get to work.

Gibbs looked at the files again. There were two piles. On the left there was McGee, Abby, DiNozzo and Ziva. To the right there was Palmer, Vance, Ducky and himself.

* * *

Gibbs stormed into Vance's office without knocking. He threw the teams files on his desk.

"How did someone manage to get all of these?" Gibbs yelled, pointing at the files. Vance didn't say anything but looked at the files on his desk.

"Where did you find these?" Vance questioned.

"At our crime scene!" Gibbs shouted.

"Crime scene? Did you find Abby?" Vance's stayed expressionless the whole time.

"We found where she was being held. These were on a table along with a note. How the hell did someone get their hands on _my_ team's personal files, Leon?!" Gibbs started to lose his patience.

"Agent Gibbs, I suggest you calm down." Vance stared Gibbs straight in the eye.

"Ziva, DiNozzo, Palmer, McGee, Ducky, Vance _and my_ files are on your desk right now, collected from where one of our _own_ was being held by her _kidnapper_ and you're telling me to calm down?" Gibbs almost shouted at the top of his voice, before storming out and into the bullpen.

"McGee, have you found anything?" Gibbs asked as he stormed over to his desk.

"I've checked the traffic camera's starting at my apartment to the warehouse district where Abby's phone was last on and traced every single route that could've been taken. So far, one of the routes has the same car travelling along it that I first spotted from the camera over the road from my apartment complex. It's a black Chevrolet Cruze." McGee was glad that he'd found something that could potentially help find Abby.

"Good work, McGee. Have we got a licence plate?" Gibbs walked down and sat his desk.

"Unfortunately, the plates are blacked out. But, I'm tracing the registered owners of that make of car right now." McGee looked up for a brief second before getting back to typing.

"Keep me updated." Gibbs nodded and started typing at his computer as Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen.

"Boss, we have two partials prints." Tony stated as he threw his gear down.

"Right, get them to-" Gibbs stopped mid-sentence when he realised that Abby wasn't in her lab. "Go to Vance, tell him we need a temporary forensic specialist _right now_." Gibbs ordered.

"On it, Boss." Tony jogged up the stairs two by two to Vance's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard a mumbled reply from behind the door and headed in. "Agent DiNozzo, how can I help?" Vance crossed his arms and leaned them on the desk.

"We need a forensic specialist straight way seen as our has been kidnapped..." Tony smiled sarcastically at how unhelpful Vance was being.

"I'll have one with you in the next half an hour." Vance picked up his phone to make the arrangements.

"Half an hour? That's not fast enough! Anything could happen to Abby within the next half an hour!" DiNozzo started raising his voice at Vance, not caring about the consequences.

"Agent DiNozzo, remember who you're talking to." Vance gave him a glare full of warning.

"Right now I'm talking to someone who doesn't seem to care that one of our own has been kidnapped!" Tony yelled as he walked out of the office. He stopped at the door and turned around to finish the conversation. "Any longer than half an hour, and anything that happens is on you, _Leon_." Tony emphasised his name as the paced down the stairs. As he entered the bullpen, he realised how he'd just spoken to the Director of NCIS. He glanced over to Gibbs in worry.

"Forget him." Gibbs voiced, knowing exactly what had just happened. "Ziva, it's most likely this creep has been stalking Abby, probably even us. Head down to the lobby and see if there's been any suspicious visitors recently." Ziva nodded and ran to the lift.

* * *

Ziva walked over the front desk and placed her arms on the counter.

"Hello, I was wondering if there's been any visitors recently that you might have had to turn away?" Ziva smiled to Stan. He'd been working security on the lobby since she'd joined NCIS.

"Officer David, good to see you!" Stan smiled.

"You too!" Ziva smiled back.

"Anyway, back to your question. Yeah, we've had some guy who kept insisting we let him in. He's about 5'9', light brown hair, kind of shy. He seemed quiet on edge, wouldn't keep eye contact with me. The guy comes in every few days to see if we'll change our minds."

"How long has he been coming in for?"

"About two or three weeks actually. We thought he'd give up after few days but they guys pretty insistent. Is everything ok?" Stan's face turned slightly worried.

"That definitely is insistent. We suspect that he may be involved in a case we're investigating."

"Please don't tell me it has anything to do with Abby going missing? Did that bastard take her?" Ziva could see the anger in Stan's eyes.

"How do you know about Abby going missing? Do you even have the clearance for that?"

"The whole building knows! It's Abby! We're all really worried about her. I can't believe I've spoken to that guy for the past few weeks and he's the one who tried to hurt her!" Stan's fists clenched at the thought.

"Firstly, calm down! He's not worth it, Stan. And secondly, we cannot confirm that he's involved but it's most likely he is."

"I'll get the lobby's footage sent to McGee straight away. You need to catch that guy! Abby doesn't deserve this." Stan started typing on the computer in front of him to locate the footage.

"Thank you, Stan. I hope we catch him because Abby definitely doesn't deserve this – you're right. But thank you, you've been a huge help!" Ziva headed back over the elevator.

"No problem, anything to help!" Stan shouted over to the lift as Ziva got in.

* * *

 **I know the last part of the chapter probably wouldn't happen but oh well - it's fiction after all. I'm not sure I like this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think!?**


	14. Following The Lead

**Following The Lead**

 _I want a better way to die..._

 _-Forever Now, Green Day_

* * *

"I just got the security footage from the lobby." McGee confirmed just as Ziva entered. "I'll see if I can get a facial recognition."

Ziva perched herself on the edge of Tony's desk, tilting her head back slightly so she could speak to him.

"McGee seems to be handling the situation a bit better, don't you think?" Ziva whispered as they both glanced at McGee.

"Yeah, he's doing better than he was. I just hope we find Abby soon." Tony voiced his concerns as he tried to look productive. Ziva walked back over to her desk to see if there was anything she could do.

The bullpen went silent for a few moments until McGee's head shot up, alerting everyone else.

"Harry Becket, 22 years old, three restraining orders against his name and a charge for sexual assault." McGee blurted out, leaving the team to stare at him in confusion. "I ran the facial recognition, I'm sure this is the guy that has Abby!" McGee practically yelled.

"We got an address?" The team stood up, holstering their guns and grabbing their badges, ready to catch this guy.

"Yeah, he lives in Georgia Avenue. I'll send you the rest of it." The team headed for the lift.

"You coming, McGee?" DiNozzo questioned while they were waiting for the lift.

"I'm going to stay and see what other background information I can find on him, and see how he knows Abby."

"Good idea, McGee." Gibbs spoke before anybody else had the chance to. The lift finally arrived and they headed to Harry's apartment.

* * *

Gibbs stormed up to Harry's apartment, Tony and Ziva following closely behind. Gibbs knocked on the door and awaited a reply.

A few moments later, Harry opened the door, fitting the description perfectly.

"Special Agent Gibbs." They all flashed their badges to Harry. He tried to keep a poker face when he heard the name and saw the badges, but the team noticed the flicker of fear that briefly crossed his face. "Can we come in?" Gibbs asked, but walked in before Harry had even answered. They all sat down. Gibbs was trying extremely hard not to punch him in the face after the trouble he'd caused by kidnapping Abby.

"Harry Becket, right?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Yeah, that's me." Harry's voice remained confident.

"Do you have any idea why we're here?" Gibbs decided to act as if nothing major was happening, in hope that it would put Becket on edge.

"I have no idea why you'd be here. I'm not a Marine, so there's really no explanation."

"You know, a lot of people we come across have never even heard of NCIS. So it makes me wonder why someone as young as you would." Gibbs glared at Harry as Ziva and DiNozzo sat quietly, leaving their Boss to it.

"What does my age have to do with it?" Harry's tone sounded a bit angered at Gibbs' statement. Gibbs decided to ignore his response.

"We have some security footage of you. Do you want to tell us why you repeatedly tried to enter the NCIS building after being denied access several times?" Gibbs decided it was time to use the facts to try and catch him out. It worried him that Harry was here. He was definitely their guy, but Gibbs wondered where was he keeping Abby.

"Is it a crime to try and get in a building?" Harry scoffed and smirked.

"No, but it's a crime to kidnap someone who works for federal agency!" Gibbs yelled, losing his temper. DiNozzo's phone rang, filling the silence for a moment.

"DiNozzo..yeah...alright...that makes sense...yeah I see what you mean...alright...thanks." Tony put his phone back in his pocket, leaving Ziva wondering who it was. "Gibbs, can I have a word outside?"

"Sure. Ziva, make sure he doesn't move." Gibbs ordered, pointing at Harry as he headed for the door.

"Of course." Ziva smiled deviously at the thought of getting to hurt this scumbag if he tried to escape. Tony and Gibbs stood outside of Harry's apartment.

"I just got a call from McGee, he said this guy's in Abby's friends list on Facebook. He also tagged her in a picture at some concert a few weeks ago. It's possible that's when they first met and he's been stalking her since. What do you think?"

"I think that's a pretty good theory. Let's get him to interrogation to see what else we can find out." DiNozzo and Gibbs went back into the apartment.

"We're bringing you in for questioning." Gibbs said plainly as he grabbed Harry's arm and guided him to the door. Gibbs nodded his head to Ziva and Tony for them to search his apartment. They had no warrant and it was against NCIS policy but Gibbs didn't care right now, he just wanted Abby to be safe again.

Ziva and DiNozzo headed off into separate rooms, rummaging through drawers to try and find anything.

"Ziva, get in here!" DiNozzo shouted from the bedroom. Ziva joined him and was as shocked as him. Tony had opened the wardrobe and discovered several pictures of Abby in her lab and out with each of them. On a set of drawers in the wardrobe were photocopies of the teams files.

"I'll go and get Gibbs..." Ziva felt a pang of fear run through her. This creep had been stalking Abby as well as the rest of the team and they'd had no idea. She walked out to Gibbs, her face painted with dread. Gibbs noticed her expression and walked over, placing his hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes.

"You ok?" Gibbs' voice was full of concern, which was unusual.

"You need to go and take a look in his bedroom..." Ziva trailed off and went and stood by the car. "I'll watch him." Her eyes briefly locked onto Harry's and she felt a wave of anger wash over her. She opened the car door and dragged him out, throwing him onto the floor. She pinned him to the ground with her knee on his back and pushed his face to the concrete.

"You think what you have done is acceptable? Does it make you feel powerful?" When he didn't answer, Ziva pushed his face harder onto the ground. He remained emotionless, not seeming phased at all.

"I think we have everything we need." Gibbs took a closer look at the photos. "Apart form Abby's location." He picked up the teams files and felt his blood boil. DiNozzo's head shot up when he heard someone yelling outside. The unsettling part was that it sounded like Ziva. He walked out of the door to find Ziva on top of Harry, shouting in his face.

"Ziva! What are you doing?" Tony yelled as he ran over to grab Ziva. He grabbed her arms to pull her off but she resisted.

"Where's Abby?! Where is she?! If you've so much as laid a finger on her I WILL KILL YOU!" Ziva screamed into his ear as Tony managed to finally pull her off and restrain her. He backed her against the car and tried to get her attention.

"Ziva! You need to calm down right now!" He tried to lock eyes with her but she wouldn't keep still. Gibbs had heard the commotion and rushed outside to find Harry on the floor and Tony holding back Ziva.

"When you said you'd watch him, I think we had different definitions." Gibbs quipped as he roughly picked up Harry and put him in the back of the car again.

Ziva finally looked Tony in the eyes for a few seconds before hugging him tightly.

"What happened?" Tony questioned as he hugged her just as tightly.

"I don't know..." Ziva pulled back from the hug and Tony noticed how lost her eyes looked.

"Let's get back to the Navy Yard." Gibbs said as he got in the car. Tony and Ziva got in shortly after. Tony sighed when he realised how long this night would be.

* * *

 **I'm not sure I like how the feel of the last few chapters...**

 **But that could just be because of some mental health issues. Let me know what you think?**


	15. Stepping Up

**Stepping Up**

 _I love you's not enough, I'm lost for words..._

 _-Redundant, Green Day_

* * *

 **I realise that's probably not how kidnapping things work and all that kinda stuff but that's what's happening here haha!**

 **I hope you're enjoying!**

* * *

Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo were standing in the hallway outside of the interrogation room, waiting for Gibbs. They all looked at each other nervously, worried about the outcome of what was going to happen. Would he give up the location of where Abby was? Would he tell them what had happened? None of them knew and it made them even more worried than they already were.

"DiNozzo, I want you to interrogate him." Gibbs ordered as he made his way past them to observation, Ziva and McGee following.

"On it, Boss." Tony replied as he entered the interrogation room. Harry was sat with his arms folded, slouched in the chair. His body language told the team everything.

"So, Harry." DiNozzo started, "We seem to have stumbled onto the little shrine you have in your wardrobe." Harry stared Tony in the eyes but didn't answer. "Do you mind explaining why you have all these photos of Abby Sciuto?" DiNozzo emptied the folder of photos onto the table and spread them out in front of Harry. He looked at them briefly.

"You had no right to search my apartment!" Harry stated, frustration in his tone.

"You had no right to kidnap Abby, but these things happen." DiNozzo shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"You have no proof that I kidnapped her." Harry answered defensively, leaning forward slightly.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. We actually have enough proof to arrest you - right now." Tony stated as messed with his tie.

"What proof do you have then? And why haven't you arrested me if you can?" Ziva noticed a flicker of nervousness cross Harry's expression.

"For starters, we found two partial prints at the scene. Now, because you kidnapped _our_ forensic scientist, we had to have someone else run those prints, and I should be getting those results pretty soon. And you know what?" DiNozzo leaned forward, closer to Becket. "My guess is that they're _your_ prints! How about that?!" DiNozzo leaned back into his chair again. Just as Harry was about to answer, Ziva walked in with a folder. She smiled briefly at Tony as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, sweetcheeks." He winked as she left the room and headed back to interrogation.

"Would you look at that? These are probably them right here." DiNozzo opened up the folder and glanced at the results. He closed the folder and placed it on the floor next to him. DiNozzo grabbed his phone out of his jacket and started playing Tetris.

"Well?! What do they say?" Becket asked with an annoyed tone. Tony looked up from his game briefly at Harry, then put it back into his pocket.

"Why don't you tell me?" Tony folded his arms and leaned them on the table. A few seconds passed and Tony could see Becket's brain going to work.

"I met her at a concert a few weeks ago. I thought she was amazing." DiNozzo watched him intently as he continued. "I wanted her, but I knew she would never go with someone like me." Tony interrupted him quickly.

"Abby's actually very accepting of everybody so you'd be surprised. But why did you think she wouldn't be with someone like you?"

"It doesn't matter. I just knew she wouldn't even consider it. A few days after the show, I found her on Facebook and I just fell more in love with her. I had to be with her somehow – so I started following her."

"And taking pictures?"

"So I always knew what she looked like. Then she got with that guy – McGee. I couldn't bare that she wanted _him_ but not me. I knew the only way I could have her was if I took her. So I did." Harry chuckled to himself.

"You say she wanted him and not you, but how do you know that?"

"I just know she wouldn't. It doesn't matter now anyway, I give up. She's in the warehouse next to the one you guys searched." Harry's finally changed expression – to sadness.

DiNozzo stuck his thumb up to the one way glass for someone to come and arrest him.

"McGee, I'm giving you the honour of arresting him." Gibbs half smiled and McGee smirked.

"Look, what you did was super wrong on a lot of levels, but don't think so bad of yourself. Get yourself to therapy and work on your confidence." Tony nodded and got up to leave. McGee came in just as he was walking out and read Harry his rights before handcuffing him.

* * *

Ziva, Gibbs, Tony and McGee got in two separate Chargers and headed to rescue Abby. With Ziva driving, her and Tony managed to get there in just under ten minutes. They decided they better get straight to Abby without waiting for McGee and Gibbs. They headed into the building and up the stairs, guns drawn – just in case.

"Abby?" DiNozzo called out into the first room at the top of the stairs.

"Tony? Is that you?" Abby replied, sounding as if she was about to cry. Tony followed her voice to a room to the right of the stairs.

"Oh my god." Tony rushed over and cut Abby loose. She stood up and ran into Ziva's arms.

"It's ok, Abby. You're safe now! I'm so glad you're alright!" Ziva hugged Abby back as tight as she could. She pulled back and hugged Tony too.

"Took you long enough!" She punched Tony playfully in the arm and laughed.

"Tony? Ziva?" Tim called out, Gibbs by his side.

"In here, McGee. It's the room on the right."

"Abby! Are you alright?!" McGee ran over and embraced Abby tightly. He pulled back shortly after and kissed her.

"Let's get her home, McGee. Look after her." Gibbs ordered and McGee nodded.

The team headed out of the warehouse and separated. Gibbs drove McGee and Abby to Tim's apartment. Tony and Ziva headed back to the Navy Yard to grab their gear and head home.

* * *

"I'm so glad she's alright." Ziva voiced as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, me too. It could've been a lot worse." Tony replied, walking over to his desk. Ziva sat in her chair and started typing.

"I just have to finish this last paragraph then I'll be ready to leave." Ziva proceeded to finish her report. Tony decided to sit down and wait for her. He realised that Abby being kidnapped had taught him something. His heart pounded in his chest and he decided to take the plunge and just go for it.

"I love you, Ziva." He paused for a moment to take in that he'd _really_ said it. "Our job is dangerous. Anything could have happened to Abby – to any one of us even. I'd never forgive myself if I lost you and you didn't know how I really felt about you. It shouldn't have taken something like this for me to tell you, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it until now." Tony stopped and felt his heart feel as if it was going to explode.

Ziva stopped typing and stared at Tony for a few seconds. She felt as if her heart had stopped and the world around her had slowed down.

"I...I...oh god." Ziva managed to stutter before getting up and running to the stairs.

Tony sat in his chair, completely shocked and not able to move. It was as if his brain wouldn't let him go after her.

"Shit..." Tony said to himself as he banged his hand on the desk.

* * *

 **I'm not sure whether I'm happy with the last part but it'll have to do. Thank you for reading!**


	16. Going The Distance

**Going The Distance**

 _Are you broken, like I'm broken?_

 _-Youngblood, Green Day_

* * *

 **It's been a while since I've updated this story. I got major writer's block with it and just had no idea what to do with it. But also, depression has been killing me and causing me to have 0% motivation towards anything.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been so kind to read the story and give it a review, it makes me feel great! Not sure where this story is heading, but it's definitely not ending.**

* * *

Tony was still sat in his chair, absolutely shocked at what had just happened. He thought after their conversations and everything they'd fought past, that she wouldn't freak out. Tony tried to think about how he was going to handle this situation. He weighed up his options. First option; ask McGee for help. Second option; get wasted and act as if it never happened. Third and final option; find Ziva and talk to her. Tony thought about option one, but realised he couldn't keep going to McGee with his relationship issues. Also, he was looking after Abby and had been through enough commotion the past few days. The second option probably wasn't a wise move and would most likely make things worst. So, he decided to go with option number three. He had no idea what he would say or where she would even be, but he knew it was the only way to solve the problem.

Tony got up out of his chair and headed down to gym. Everyone knew she usually went there to get rid of her problems and feelings, so he got in the lift and pressed the button to go down. A few seconds later, he entered the gym to find that absolutely no one was there. He sighed, trying to think of where to head next. He decided to try and ring her phone. Maybe she would answer – it was worth a try at this point.

* * *

Ziva sat leaned against the door to her old apartment. She heard the muffled ring of her phone in her pocket, but declined straight away. She needed to think right now.

"Hey Ziva. You locked out?" One of her neighbours who she was friends with questioned as he stood outside the door of his apartment.

"Hi, Zach. No, I moved out a few days ago actually." She looked down into her lap.

"Oh god, I didn't even realise. I'm so sorry!" Zach face palmed at his unintentional ignorance.

"I didn't exactly spend much time here anyway, it's fine." Ziva chucked slightly, thinking back to how little time she spent at her apartment. She always managed to avoid it.

"What are you doing back here then? If you don't mind me asking?" Zach walked over and sat next to Ziva.

"I just needed to get away from everything, I guess." She sighed, thinking about her behaviour recently.

"Ahh, I see. I think sometimes it's just best to escape from life for a bit." Zach agreed as he leaned his head against the wall. "Sometimes things just get a bit too much and it creeps up on us."

"I'm glad somebody else understands." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, of course I do. Do you want to talk about it?" Zach tilted his head slightly so he could make eye contact with Ziva.

"Tony told me he loved me. Not long ago actually." Ziva thought back to how today had turned out.

"You guys finally got together?! Damn, I need to keep up." He laughed and winked at Ziva. "Isn't it a good thing that he loves you?"

"Yes, we've been together for a few months now. It's been...eventful." She laughed, thinking back the course of events since she'd returned.

"Then why do you seem so sad about it?" He tried to look her in the eye as she looked down into her lap.

"There's so much I'm scared of in this relationship..." Ziva covered her mouth with her hand, shocked that she'd actually just said that out loud.

"How come?" Zach asked, trying to get her to talk it out in hope it would make her see things differently.

"Where do I begin?" Ziva chuckled, but for no good reason. Zach looked her in the eye to continue, not realising she was asking it as a rhetorical question but she still carried on anyway. "When I first joined NCIS, I learnt that Tony was a player. He would always brag about how many people he'd slept with. He would never commit and it seemed like he didn't want to. But whenever I spoke about anything like that, he would always get jealous. Secretly, we both liked each other but neither of us knew of the others feelings, and lots of things prevented them from being anything more. Then there's been lots of tense moments in our relationship; the dangerous missions, the truthful talks, the near death experiences. It pulled us closer together. I feel like when I returned recently, we skipped so much of a normal relationship. We went straight into the serious part because of all the time we'd had before it. It just scares me with how fast things are going, and I don't know why." Zach looked at her for a few moments before answering.

"I see the problem you're having, and I'm here to tell you that it's not a bad problem. He may have been a player before, but doesn't it show something that he wants to be committed to you? From what you just told me, the feeling has always been there. That's probably why it's moving so fast, because you've both silently gone through the dating phase. Your relationship is a lot different to any other because of what the job's made of it. You don't need to worry, Ziva. And if you are, then talk to Tony. It's the only way this problem's going to get resolved. It's probably been killing him for a long time not being able to tell you how he feels." Ziva looked at him and Zach smiled. She'd never really thought of it like that before. Zach got up, holding out his hand for her. She grabbed his and he pulled her up.

"You're right. I should speak to him. Thank you!" She hugged Zach briefly before heading to the lift.

"You're welcome. Come round for lunch sometime!" Zach entered his apartment, leaving Ziva to think about the events of today.

* * *

 **It took me so long to write this chapter because I had no idea where to go with it, but I'm somewhat satisfied with it.**


	17. Hearts On The Table

**Hearts On The Table**

 _Been there, done that, messed around..._

 _-Bulletproof, La Roux_

* * *

 **I was stuck on this chapter for a long time, not knowing what to write. I eventually managed to make myself just write, so I hope it's decent haha.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After numerous attempts at trying to call Ziva, Tony finally gave up. He decided to head over to McGee's and see how Abby was doing. He got in his car and stopped at a little convenience store on the way to get her something to cheer her up. Not long after he left the convenience store, he arrived at McGee's apartment. He knocked lightly on the door and waited a few seconds.

* * *

"Hey Tony, come in." Tim gestured for him to enter.

"Thanks, I just came to see how Abby's doing. I bought her a few things to cheer her up." DiNozzo explained.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Do you mind just sitting with her while I take a shower? She's a bit shaken up still." Tim questioned.

"Yeah, of course. No problem at all." He patted McGee on the shoulder and headed to sit with Abby.

"Hey Abs, I bought you a few things to cheer you up." She smiled as he sat down next to her and emptied the bag; a bottle of wine, some flowers, chocolate and a Caf-Pow! that he'd picked up earlier.

"Thank you." She leant into his side and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

"No problem at all. I'm so glad you're ok! I even shouted at Vance in the process." Tony chuckled, remembering Gibbs' reaction. Abby shot up, surprised that Tony would do that. Usually it was Gibbs yelling at Vance.

"Oh my god, really?" Abby's smiled returned.

"Yeah! He was being a douche about getting us a temporary forensic scientist, so I ended up just yelling at him. Things got serious; I even called him Leon." This was shocking to anybody in the agency, because Vance was a very stern man, and didn't take nicely to people calling him by his first name – not even Gibbs. Tony knew it wasn't really a big deal, but he just wanted to cheer Abby up.

"Leon? Wow, you really are getting confident." She punched him playfully in the arm.

"I'm obviously over-exaggerating. I just wanted to cheer you up." He smiled at her, but it was full of sympathy.

"I've decided I'm just going to be over what happened. It could've been so much worse and I need to move on rather than feeling sorry for myself." Abby explained, still hugging him.

DiNozzo unwrapped his arm from Abby's shoulder and sat up to face her. "That's the Abby I know!" He grinned at her and grabbed her for a huge hug. "I'm proud of you Abs, you never fail to amaze me." McGee entered the room wearing his pyjamas, which made Tony decide to leave. He stood up, ready to say his goodbyes.

"Where's Ziva, by the way?" McGee queried, still towelling his hair dry. DiNozzo's stomach dropped at the mention of her name, the dilemma being bought back to mind.

"Ummm, I'm not sure really..." He trailed off as he scratched his head.

"You went back to the Navy Yard together though, didn't you?" McGee's expression turned to confusion.

"Yeah, but then this...thing...happened and now I don't know where she is. But you don't need any more drama today so I'm just going to head home." DiNozzo tried to escape, but Tim glared at him.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"I'll tell you when I've figured it out myself. I'll see you guys tomorrow." DiNozzo waved as he let himself out. McGee and Abby were curious as to what the problem could be this time.

"Can we watch horror movies?" Abby grinned, trying to persuade McGee. His face turned slightly pale after remembering the last time they watched one.

"Only because you've had a stressful few days!" He pointed to her, joining her on the couch.

* * *

DiNozzo stumbled out of the lift and meandered over to his apartment. He took a mouthful of whiskey before opening the door and walking in. He shrugged his jacket off on to the floor and collapsed down onto the sofa.

"And this is why you should never accept feelings..." Tony slurred out to himself. "FUCK!" He yelled into the quiet darkness, taking another mouthful of whiskey straight away. He let his head fall to rest against the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the drunkenness consume him.

"I didn't think you resorted to alcohol anymore..." Ziva's voice sounded out of nowhere. DiNozzo's head shot up, shocked at how he hadn't heard her come in. But then again, she was a ninja assassin, stealth was kind of a necessity.

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" DiNozzo sat up abruptly. Ziva replied with nothing and headed into the kitchen. Tony stumbled up after her. He placed the bottle of whiskey on the kitchen table and sighed. The apartment was still in full darkness as Ziva leaned against the counter opposite.

"I stressed out so bad." DiNozzo started to speak. Ziva didn't bother with a reply. "The night that I came to apologise when we fell out, it was because of McGee. I told him that I thought I loved you. I didn't tell you that night because I wasn't sure if either of us were ready for it. And I didn't want to be saying because of the circumstances. I didn't want you to think that it was some made up thing so you'd forgive me. Then the other day I went for lunch with McGee. I told him that I loved you. I freaked out so bad thinking about how you would react. I wasn't planning on telling you that night in the bullpen. I was just sat there thinking about everything that had happened with Abby, and it made me realise that I couldn't hold it in any longer." DiNozzo took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the kitchen, rubbing his head.

"I'm obviously not giving you what you want, so I'll just go." Tony headed to the bedroom.

"I love you, you stupid fool. I love you more than anything in this world. There's never a moment I'm with you that I'm not happy. You're giving me everything that I want, because I have you." She stormed over, grabbing his face and kissing him fervidly.

"God, Ziva." He placed his forehead against hers. "You sure know how to scare me." They both chuckled, before Tony lost balance from the alcohol and ended up falling over, pulling Ziva down with him. They lay on the floor, all tangled up, laughing.

* * *

 **I really struggle telling anybody that I love them haha, that's why I held it off so long in the story. And because I didn't want it to be a cliche part of the fanfic, like when everybody makes them say it straight away.**

 **I actually like the last chunk of this.**


End file.
